Broken
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Embry finds Leah in the woods and realizes just how broken she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Broken**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Embry (Callwater)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: Embry finds Leah in the woods and realizes just how broken she really is.**

**AN: So I wanted to do a Leah/Embry but I wanted something deeper. I wanted Embry to see the real Leah that no one ever sees. It seems like Jacob is always the one to see the other side of Leah and not that I don't like Blackwater cause I do. I just really wanted to see Embry be the one to realize how broken Leah really is. I wanted him to see her vulnerable. This is what I came up with and I hope you all like it. Please R&R like always!**

**This takes place after Leah phases, maybe two or three months after the first time.**

**---**

Embry Call never thought he would be the person who saw the real Leah Clearwater. He figured it would Jacob, or Seth, or hell even Sam. Out of all the shifters, Embry's the one who didn't go out of his way to either antagonize the female shifter or offer her fake sympathy. It's not as if she would accept anything from him. Leah didn't want anything from anyone. She wanted to be left alone with her hate and bitterness. Atleast that is what the young wolf from Makah thought before it all changed on one late September evening.

Embry finished patrolling and was on his way home for a nice hot shower and maybe a movie before he crashed. His mother was visiting Makah and Embry had the house all to himself. The quiet would be a welcome retreat from all the chatter going on in his head each day he phased. It's not that the young native american boy hated being a wolf, on the contrary he loved it. The freedom and knowledge he was made, no he was chosen to help protect innocents. It was a great feeling and an honour in his opinion. Sometimes though he hate being connected to the pack mind.

It's hard enough living with his own thoughts let alone everyone elses. Sam's love for Emily and longing for Leah. Jacob's desire for Bella Swan. Paul's anger at..everything. Seth and his always a bit to happy attitude were enough to make the poor boy go crazy. Out of everyone though, it was Leah's thoughts which lodged themselves in his brain. Embry tried his best to ignore her thoughts and forget her pain. He wasn't stupid enough to say anything to her because he didn't have a death wish. He figured if he left her alone she would do the same.

Leah seemed to have other plans. The more he would ignore her, the angrier she became. Bringing up his mother and unknown father. Embry was not stupid. He could see what she's trying to do. Leah hates the pity everyone throws her way. She doesn't want pity so she brings up hurtful topics in order to take the spotlight off of her. The cruel comments and bitter taunting are her form of protection. Embry knew this and he tried so hard to be the bigger person and just ignore her. If he reacted in anyway Leah would find it a small victory and up the voltage of her cruelty.

Embry is shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of a strangled sob. His head tilted in reaction and his lips curled down into a frown. The sob came from a woman and Embry almost turned around to leave. He hated crying girls mostly because he wasn't sure how to handle them. There was the tears, the mumbled sobs, the over emotional and hysterical behavior, not to mention the tears. In case you didn't get it the first time, Embry hated crying girls. They got all mushy and weepy and Embry felt akward around them.

The manners his mother pounded into him a birth kicked in and he felt torn. What if the girl was hurt or lost? He could not possibly leave here out in the forest alone. What if a wild animal attacked her? What if she got even more lost and wound up at the Cullens? He knew they didn't eat people, but everyone has slip ups and the wolf knew he would never be able to forgive himself if she died or was eaten by a leech. With a sigh he headed in the direction the sob had come from. Stupid manners and need to protect. There went his plans for a good movie night.

As the trees slowly parted to reveal the back of a slender woman with midnight hair, Embry's breath caught in his throat. The woman who faced away from himm was bathed in the light of the moon. Her russet skin shimmered in the eery glow and her white dress hung below her knees. She was beautiful without Embry having even seen her face. As another sob wracked her body he wondered what could cause this russet colored angel to cry.

He was about to speak up when the smell of copper hit him full on and his nose crinkled first in discust and then confusion. Blood? His brown eyes narrowed as he swept the area for signs of danger. When he was sure there was no immediate threat he let his eyes fall on the woman once more. For the first time he saw a red substance oozing down her arms.

Fuck it all! This woman was injured! What had happened? Was she attacked? Where the hell was Leah? Leah should be patroling right now. Leah should've been the one to find this girl. Embry was going to make sure she heard about this later. He didn't care what she was going threw, she had a duty to protect innocents! She couldn't blow it off whenever-

His rambling mind went completely blank as the girl turned around to face him. Embry Call thought he would die right there in that instant. The bleeding girl was Leah Clearwater. She was sobbing and laughing hysterically at the same time. A pointy rock was clutched in her hand covered in blood, her blood. The female wolf held out her hands and arms for him to see. Blood seeped from gaping gashes and Embry felt like he would vomit.

"Look Embry my blood is red." Leah had an insane look in her eyes as she stepped forward. "Shouldn't it be black like my heart? Red is the color of love. I don't have love anymore. I can't feel anything let alone love. Tell me Call, why is my blood red? How can my heart still be pumping blood in my body if it's shattered?"

Embry snapped out of his stupor and sprinted over to her taking her bleeding arms into his warm hands. "Leah? What the hell are you doing to yourself? Your bleeding Clearwater, you could die! Are you stupid?"

Embry didn't mean to snap at her, but what the hell is wrong with her? You don't solve your problems this way. She could've hit an artery and bled out. She was not Wonder woman for fucks sake. She can't go around risking her life. Embry felt like an ass for not seeing this before. Her pain was so raw and primal. She hid it well. Leah Clearwater was quite the actress. She'd had everyone fooled, including Embry Call himself.

Leah merely shrugged in response. "It doesn't hurt. Nothing hurts if you are unable to feel at all."

Embry felt like he would cry. He didn't like seeing Leah so broken. "Why would hurt yourself Leah? Sam's not worth this."

The two shifters standing in the woods may not be friends, yet Embry did not hate her. In fact he used have a thing for Leah. He wonders if things would've turned out better for her if she'd ended up with him. Maybe she would not be broken beyond repair. Leah looked at her bleeding limbs once more. "I wanted to match. I wanted to be as scarred on the outside as I am on the inside."

"Oh Leah." Embry shook his head sadly before pulling her into arms. He decided he would do what he could to help her and make life better for her. What did he have to do that was more important than the girl in his arms? Nothing he could think of at the moment.

**AN: I left it open because I am not sure if I will continue this or not. Anyways, let me know what you thought!**


	2. It was nothing

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I decided to continue this story because so many of you wanted it that way. I have a basic idea about how this is going to go. Leah will end up with Embry but it will take a while for that to happen. Anyways please R&R like always!**

Embry walked across his yard to the entrance of the forest. There was to be a pack meeting in exactly five minutes and Sam demanded all the wolves to make an appearance. This should be and interesting pack meeting. It won't be akward at all. Why would it be akward? Oh yeah, maybe because Embry had found Leah in the woods as she used a sharp rock to brutally cut into the skin of her arms. Or it could be she'd been crying and speaking like an insane crazy person. Yeah...This pack meeting should be damn interesting.

Embry wondered if Leah would act differently now. Would she still be hateful and bitter? Would she cry and have another mental breakdown? Embry Call wasn't sure if he could handle her having another bout of crazy Leah anytime soon. What if she decided to pretend it never happened? Could the young shifter really just forget about what he'd seen? Could Embry look the other way and ignore the fact Leah was hurting herself over Sam?

The last question brought up another one. Should he tell Sam about what happened? Would the Alpha do anything to help her? What if Sam screamed at Leah for being stupid like he often had since Emily came into the picture. Embry thought telling Sam would only make matters so much worse. Embry decided he would handle it and if it ended up being to much for him, then he would go the Sam. The wolf really hoped it didn't come down to that.

As soon as Embry stepped threw the trees he phased and was bombarded by the thoughts of his pack brothers and one pack sister. He realized he must have been the last one to arrive because everyone was already phased and no big suprise, they were all fighting. Well technically it was all the guys fighting with Leah. Usually Embry would mind his own buisness but after last night he couldn't help but feel protective of Leah.

_"For fucks sake! Shut up about the whore Bella. She doesn't want you, she will never want you, it's not gonna happen so get over it already. She'd rather have a dead man than you!"_ Leah's harsh insult rang threw everyones mind.

_"You would know all about being someones last choice wouldn't you?"_ Jacob's scathing remark cut deeper than any blade ever could.

Embry frowned when he heard his life long friends remark to Leah. Jacob had never actually dated Bella Swan. Leah had been engaged to Sam so the situations were completely different. Sam had loved Leah before the imprinting on Emily thing. They had been hopelessly devoted to eachother and their lives were all planned out to every last detail. Then it all came crashing down when Sam phased. Everything went to shit after that.

_"So Leah is the old saying true? Is it better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all?"_ Paul had to go and stir up more trouble. He gave fuel for the fire in a manner of speaking. The tempermental shifter didn't know how to leave well enough alone.

Leah snapped her teeth. _"Why you don't you try it for yourself."_ There was a brief pause before Leah continued speaking. _"The only reason you even have a woman is because you imprinted. Can you say false love? Do you really think she would love you if you weren't her bitch?"_

_"Leah enough!"_ Sam Uley sounded both irritated and angry. Embry figured Sam didn't like the comment about imprinting making you loves bitch.

Paul continued to taunt the female shifter. _"Atleast I have someone Clearwater. Why don't you do us all a favor and jump off a cliff. We would all be alot better off without you. Maybe we could finally have some peace and quiet. I am so tired of hearing you bitch about your life. Woe is me! I'm Leah Clearwater the only real bitch to ever exist. No one loves me! Bla bla bla! Nobody cares Leah! We wouldn't miss you and I know Sam and Emily would be releived if you were gone. Even Seth would be better off without you!"_

Finally Embry had enough and knew he needed to say something. _"Paul back the fuck off! Leave Leah alone alright?"_

_"Why the hell are you defending her Call? Don't tell me you have crush on her or something?"_ The bigger wolf sneered at Embry.

Before Embry could stop it from happening, the memory of the night before flashed infront of everyones eyes. All went silent for a few minutes. No one really knew what to say. Embry could feel the shock rolling off the wolves in waves. Finally Sam spoke.

_"Leah? What was that?"_ Her ex fiancee seemed genuinely worried.

_"It was nothing Sam."_ Leah was looking at Embry as if she wanted to kill him.

_"Obviously it was something. Why would you do that to yourself?"_ Sam questioned.

_"Why the hell do you think? You know all about scarring women don't you? The only difference between Emily and myself is the fact my scars are on the inside."_ Leah was angry and Embry nearly ran when he heard her address him next._ "As for you bastard boy, keep your nose out of my buisness! I don't want your help and I certianly do not need it. I can take care of myself."_ She turned her attention back to Sam. _"Are we done here? Good."_

She hadn't even waited for his answer before phasing back to a human form. Everyone just stood there watching her run threw the woods towards her home. Embry turned to Sam with a sad look in his eyes. _"Was having Emily really worth this?"_

The wolf from Makah shook his head before turning on his heel to chase after Leah. He didn't care if she did not want his help because he was going to help her if it's the last thing he did.

**TBC..**

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter. It's not that great cause I was in the ER yesterday and I am still tired but I wanted to post something. Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Leah tells Embry why

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_CRUNCH! _This was the sound Embry Call's nose made as it shattered under the impact from Leah's fist as it swung forward to crash against his nose. Embry let his hands fly to his face after the unexpected blow. Fuck! He hadn't seem that coming because he had followed Leah to her home and he did not think she would be hiding behind the door ready to ambush him. He should have known better since it was Leah Clearwater.

"You fucking little snoop!" The female wolves tone was full of anger as she pushed Embry back out the door and down her porch steps. The male tripped and rolled down the steps and Leah was right behind him. "You couldn't mind your own buisness could you creep? You had to be the big fucking hero and run to your almighty alpha to save the day right?"

Embry managed to make it to his knees and he waved his hands infront of himself trying to ward her off. "Leah it is not like-"

The she wolf snarled in a way that would terrify even the Cullen leeches. The female shifter brought her foot up until it reached his chest before shoving as hard she possibly could. The younger male went flying backwards before skidding to a halt in the dirt. "That's exactly what you did! I am not a fucking charity case Call!"

The Makah wolf rose to his feet and sent Leah a pitying look. "Your hurting yourself over Sam Leah!"

Leah shuddered as the urge to phase boiled within her blood. "What do you care? You never gave a shit before now! You were just like the rest of them and you know it. You didn't care what happened to me and I sure as hell don't want you to start pretending now. You don't know anything about me! You don't know what I am thinking or feeling."

Embry ran his fingers threw his short hair as he took a few hesitant steps towards Leah. "Then please Leah explain it me. Explain to me why you are cutting yourself. Does it feel good? I don't understand Leah and that is all I want. I want to understannd why you would hurt yourself over him."

The female wolf sighed and Embry thought for a moment she was gathering the energy to phase so she could attack. It wouldn't be the first time Leah Clearwater had phased and attacked someone from the pack who was only trying to help her. To Embry's great suprise she didn't attack but instead fell to her knees with her eyes cast to the ground. "It's not about hurting him if that is what you think. I'm sure everyone thinks this is some sick ploy to get him back. I am sure they are thinking 'Leah is only doing this so he pities her.' It isn't the case at all."

Embry catiously walked over and knelt beside her. He was tempted to wrap his arm around her shoulder but thought better of it. "I never thought that Leah."

The native american she wolf tilted her head to look at Embry. This was the first time she was really opening up to someone and she hated to admit it, but it did help to talk about it. Embry out of everyone had been the one person to never judge her and maybe just maybe he would listen and not judge her. This was all she really wanted. For someone to understand and realize she wasn't truly a bitch. She was broken and deep down she feared she could never be repaired.

Leah ever so slowly raised her arm up and turned it so her palms were facing the sky above. Embry couldn't take his eyes off the deep jagged scars that covered her arms. He watched as she ran the fingers of her other hand over the rough surface of the deepest and most recent cut. "It's about feeling. I can't feel anything anymore Embry. It's as if when he left he took my ability to feel emotion. I'm loosing myself and it scares the hell out of me." She paused to take a breath and Embry for one brief moment could feel exactly how she felt. He could understand about her wanting to feel and he didn't blame her but there had to be better and safer ways. "It is also about control if that makes any sense in this fucked up situation. I can control how deep I cut. I can control the pain I bring upon myself. When I cut into my skin not only do I feel but I also am able to control my life for once. I couldn't control Sam leaving me for Emily and I couldn't control my father dying and becoming a wolf but this," She caressed one of the scars as one would caress the flesh of a lover. "this is something I can control."

The Makah wolf shook his head as his dark eyes locked with hers. "There must be safer ways Leah. Talk to a therapist-"

Leah cut him off with a sarcastic glare. "Oh yeah I can see that going well. 'Hi, I'm Leah Clearwater the only female werewolf around. My father died shortly after I phased and the love of my life broke my heart when he imprinted, which is code for werewolf ball and chain, on my cousin who was like a sister. I can't even move on properly because he is my Alpha and oh did I mention this all happened because of a group of vegitarian vampires.' Yeah someone how I don't see that ending well unless being locked in a straight jacket is a happy ending which sadly I would take over my life as it is right now."

Embry took a deep breath as he reached out to touch her cheek. It was a risky move and he knew he may end up pulling back a bloody stump instead of his hand but he risked it anyways. "Then let me help you Leah. Let me be a friend that you so obviously need. Let me be the person you talk to. Hell pummel the shit out of me if it works but please for all that is holy, stop hurting yourself."

Leah went to reply but the very annoying voice of her alpha and ex cut threw the air. "Leah I need to speak with you."

**TBC..**

**AN: I know this was short but I wrote it in like 20 minutes cause I wanted to get it posted. I do know what is going to happen in the next few chapters so that is good. I promise to try and update faster I really do. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Out Of Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: My mother was kind enough to type this up and post it for me. I swear she is my lifesaver during this whole avoiding stress and following the doctors orders situation. She really is the best mom ever considering she hates Twilight lol!**

Embry watched with curious eyes as Leah looked up at her ex boyfriend and the cause of all her troubles. As soon as the she wolf laid eyes on Sam Uley it was if all her opening to Embry along with the softer side of her personality had vanished.

If Embry hadn't been so sure the conversation they indulged in had really taken place, he might believe it was all a delusion. Something his mind had created which was constructed of false memories. A part of Embry wished everything that happened in the last day or so really was just some twisted game his mind was playing. He wished with all his might he could just snap his fingers and wake up from this nightmare.

Sometimes, following your curiousity ended up being the worst mistake a person could make. If Embry hadn't been so damn curious when he heard crying in the woods then he would never have found Leah and learned the ugly truth. Being ignorant to the truth around you could end up being the best thing for you. The young Makah wolf would give anything to back to being blind to Leah Clearwaters pain.

"What do you want now Uley?" Leah was standing now with her scowl firmly in place. "Have you come to rub salt into my wounds? It should be easy for you to do it now that I actually have physical wounds." She raised her arms and the sunlight cast shadows on her forever scarred flesh. "Do you need me to cut them open for you?"

The alpha wolf sighed in obvious fustration. His dark eyes flickered over to Embry. "You can leave now Embry. I need to speak to Leah alone."

Embry Call stood motionless while watching the display Sam and Leah were causing. He knew he should leave since Sam had given him an order. Yet the boy couldn't seem to make his feet move toward the direction of the woods. He didn't think it wise to leave Leah alone with Sam. His Alpha had this habit of screaming at his ex when she was being stubborn which was always.

Since seeing Leah's softer side, Embry couldn't leave her here for Sam to tear open emotionally. Uley would just give her more reasons to continue marring her flesh in an attempt to deal with the pain and hollow feeling her ex had left in her soul when he professed his undying love for her cousin.

"Actually Sam, I think I should stay." The young wolf stood his ground while sparring a glance to his pack sister. She was looking at him in suprise though she hid it well.

Leah probably beleived Embry would just leave her here to deal with Sam on her own. It's what the other members of the pack, besides Seth, would do. No one ever wanted to stick around and help Leah when Sam lectured her. Every one of her pack brothers beleived she deserved nothing less.

Sam's jaw clenched when he heard Embry ignoring a direct order. "Embry, I thank you for telling me what was going on with Leah but I assure you I can handle this."

Leah answered before Embry had a chance to think up a decent reply. If Embry was one thing it was polite. He had been trying to think of the best way to tell Sam to back off without actually saying the words. Leah didn't have a problem with coming up with a suitable reply.

"There is nothing to handle oh mighty alpha. This isn't your buisness." She crossed her arms over her chest defiently.

The older male shook his head with a soft hiss of aggravation. "There was a time not to long ago when it was my buisness."

"Then you left and anything I do no longer has any effect on you." The she wolf spit the words at her alpha as they were acid.

"Leah Clearwater you will not take such a tone with me!" Sam reached out to grab her arms and shake her. "I. Only. Want. To. Help. You." Each word spoken was followed by a hard shake. "Why won't you let you me help you?"

Leah cried out in pain when her ex's hands pressed against a recent cut on her shoulder. "Sam your hurting me!" She pleaded when his grip tightened and a wild look filled his dark as night eyes. "Let go of me Sam! Your hurting me! Stop..Sam stop!"

Embry Call had never seen Sam loose control like this before. It was almost like the alpha male of La Push had lost himself or his mind. He continued shaking Leah and she continued to cry out in pain. When Embry saw blood start to seep from beneath her shirt from the pressure of Sam's fingers tearing open one of her self inflicted wounds, was when the boy decided to act.

"Dude let her go." He demanded grabbing Sam Uley's shoulder from behind. "Your hurting her Sam. Let her go." When his Alpha wouldn't listen to reason Embry spun him around. "Your way out of line. I said get your hands off of her!"

Without thinking about his actions, the usually quiet Embry let his fist fly into the side of Leah's ex boyfriend's jaw. The young boy was shocked by his actions and took a step back with his mouth hanging open. He had just punched the Alpha of his pack.

Embry wasn't a violent person having never hit anyone in his life even after phasing for the first time. His eyes stared unseeingly in his Alpha's direction. Would Sam hit him back? If he did would Embry put up a fight? Embry wondered if he had stepped over a line by defending Leah.

He didn't have time to process his thoughts since he felt Leah grab his hand. She started pulling him towards the thick forest behind her house. "Come on you idiot move!" She demanded while dragging him behind her. "Move your ass Call or I swear I will leave you here for Sam to beat down once he realizes what you've done. Unless you want to end up like Emily I would start moving my feet."

Embry seemed to snap out of his daze as he picked up pace to keep up with the native american female wolf. "Where are we going?" He asked while cocking his head over his shoulder to stare at Sam Uley who was staring at them with an unreadable expression. The other male had not quite processed what happened yet.

Leah clucked her tongue in annoyance. "I am taking you somewhere he won't find us. Well he won't find us until he has had time to calm down and not want to rip your throat out. Honestly Call, what the hell were you thinking when you hit him?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head as they started running. "I mean the least you could've done was break his jaw. Try harder next time."

TBC

**AN: What did you all think about this? I know it was short but it needed to happen so the next chapter makes sense. I will tell you that in the next part Embry kind of has a panic attack about what he did. This will also be the chapter Leah and Embry start to bond. Thanks again to my mom for typing this up for me!**


	5. Getting to know you

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Embry didn't really pay attention to his surroundings as Leah Clearwater pulled him by his arm through the forest. He kept replaying the moment his fist connected with Sam's jaw over and over again on a loop. He couldn't beleive he had punched his alpha in the face.

What had he been thinking? Embry quickly came to the conclussion he hadn't been thinking. He just reacted purely on instinct. Leah had been in pain and Embry did what he had to in order to take her pain away. The young wolf would have done the same thing for anyone else.

Leah was being to grow worried due to Embry Call's behavior. He wasn't saying anything and he did not once question where she was taking him. Leah could be leading him to his death and he didn't seem to care. He was staring off into space and Leah wondered if he had finally cracked. Not that she really cared about him it's just if he died or something she'd have alot of explaining to do and it would be a waste of her time and engergy.

"Embry?" She stopped walking to snap her fingers in his face. "Bastard boy?" Still no reaction. "Come on Call snap out of it." When that got no reaction she sighed and leaned in close.

To anyone watching they would thinking she was going to kiss him. Instead of locking lips with the younger male she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Embry Call snap out of it this instant or I will rip your balls off!"

Leah's statement did exactly what it was ment to do. His eyes cleared of the haze and he gave her a look full of confusion. "Leah no need to shout. Now what is so important you had to break my eardrums?"

Leah rolled her eyes as she started walking again. "Well you seemed dazed and confused and I was afraid you had finally lost your last thread of sanity." Pausing she turned to look at him but frowned when he noticed he had half collapsed to the ground. He was resting on one knee with his head in his hands. The she wolf knelt in front of him. "What's wrong now? Did you break a nail?"

Embry did not seem to hear her sarcastic remark. He was mumbling to himself and if it hadn't been for Leah's super hearing she would've never heard his ramblings. "I can't beleive it. I actually hit Sam. What was I thinking? What must he be thinking of me?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "So you hit him what is the big deal? I've hit Sam lots of times. I know it must come of a shock for you to realize your not a complete pansy. There may be hope for you yet Call."

Embry hummed but Leah could tell he wasn't paying attention to her words of wisdom. She contemplated leaving him here but when he started to hyperventilate she chose to stay. The she wolf watched as he paled and his heart rate accelerated. It took Leah a moment to realize he was having a panic attack.

"I hit Sam. I punched my alpha. Oh god I attacked a guy who could probably kill me with one well placed punch!" He breathing grew ragged and uneven. Leah feared he would pass out at any moment. "What if he tells the Elders and they throw mom and I out of La Push? What if Sam decides to bainish me from the pack?"

In a moment of compassion that Leah would later claim as a moment of insanity, she placed the palm of her hand on his cheek. "Embry Sam won't banish you from the pack or La Push. If he ever tried I would make sure mom didn't let him. She is higher up on the council than he is."

The she wolf couldn't help but smirk when she spoke those words. Sam hated the fact Leah's mother was higher on than council than him. It made Leah's day to remind her ex of that every chance she got. Anything which ticked Sam off became a new hobby for Leah. She wanted to take away any chance he had feeling happiness just like he had done to her. Hurting Sam was her favorite pasttime.

"How do you know?" Embry asked as he gazed at Leah. Suddenly his eyes darkened and his voice deepened. "Your bleeding." He remarked as he went to touch her shoulder.

It took Leah a moment to remember that Sam had tore open one of her scars by accident. She pulled away before Embry could touch her. She didn't like physical contact anymore. She hardly ever let her mother even hug her.

"It's nothing." She replied waving off his concern but Embry wasn't going to let that fly.

"Leah your hurt." When she pulled away again he grew annoyed. "I'm not going to hurt you. Stop acting like a baby and let me see."

The girl wolf growled but his tactic had worked. Leah never backed down from a challenge and she considered what Embry said to be a challenge. Sighing she pulled down the shoulder of her t-shirt to let the younger wolf examine her wounds. "It doesn't even hurt. See? It's barely even bleeding anymore."

Embry ignored her comment as he ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and started bandaging her wound. "I'm no doctor but from the little my mom taught me I can tell you it doesn't need stitches. Did I ever tell you my mom has her nursing degree? The only reason she doesn't have a job is she wants to stay home to take care of me even though I tell her I can take care of myself."

Leah narrowed her eyes and bit her lip like she was trying to keep from making a remark. Finally she decided to ask the burning question. "Is it wierd not knowing your dad?"

Embry frowned almost sure this was some sort of trap. Eventually he just went with it. "Sometimes it can be. You don't make it very easy to forget that I am a bastard."

Leah actually cringed at that one and looked as if she was feeling guilty. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry about the things I say Embry. I know it is not a good excuse but I do it because-"

"You want to take the focus off of you. I get it Leah and in a wierd way I understand. I wish you would choose a different topic but I do get why you do it. I just wish you wouldn't make my mom sound like some sort of hussy."

Leah snorted in amusement. "Did you really just say hussy?" Shaking her head she continued with what she had been saying. "Like you said, I do it because I don't want the attention on me. I'll try to remember to use a different topic next time. You really love your mom don't you?"

"If I say yes your not going to make some incest joke are you?" The male asked as he finished bandaging her shoulder.

Smirking Leah shook her head. "Tempting but no. I really am curious. You talk so highly of her. It's almost like you think she can do no wrong. No one ever looks at me like that. Atleast not anymore."

As he went to reply Embry realized this was the first time he and Leah actually had a cival conversation. He liked it alot more than he probably should and had to remind himself not to get used to it.

TBC...

**AN: Short I know but I need your help. Do you all want the next chapter to be more bonding? Also where is a special place Leah could take Embry to hide from Sam? **

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Under Water Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Embry and Leah continued walking for about a quarter of an hour until they reached the far end of First beach. It was less than half a mile to the treaty line and Embry couldn't help but look around in wonderment as the she wolf led him about waist deep into the water before tugging on his hand and pulling him underneath the ice cold waves.

Embry's first theory was that Leah Clearwater had decided to drown him and hide the body. He knew he shouldn't have beleived she had forgiven him for letting her little secret slip. She had never really been the forgiving type even before Sam and Emily's betrayal. She was the revenge type and the teen boy felt stupid for thinking he could go without her retaliation.

As he began to panic about getting out of this situation he failed to realize Leah was leading him somewhere until he opened his eyes to see her pulling him in the direction of some under water caves he hadn't even known existed. Oh god she was going to make damn sure no one found his body. She wasn't taking any chances of his beaten and dead body washing up on shore was she?

Leah grew annoyed when Embry kept trying to pull his arm out of her grasp. Did he want them to drown or something? Sure she could hold her breath longer than normal because she was a wolf. They both could but what idiot boy failed to realize was they would _eventually _need air and since neither had gills his fighting her would only screw them both in the long run if they weren't in the caves and out of the water before they needed to refill their lungs.

Finally she managed to drag the Makah wolf into the almost pitch black under water cave before letting go of his hand and swimming upwards. After rising a few feet she looked down to see he hadn't moved.

Rolling her eyes she picked up a loose pebble off the cave wall and tossed it in his direction. It landed in the middle of his forhead with a soft _clunk _before sinking to the bottom of the ocean. She almost choked on water when she tried to laugh at the expression on his face.

Luckily he took the hint and followed her upwards until they both surfaced gasping for the much need oxygen. Leah was laughing and because of that it took her a little longer to regain composure. Once she had gathered herself again the she wolf climbed up onto one of the rocky edges in the cave.

Offering her hand to Embry she started to pull the younger wolf up but then grinned a terrifingly teasing smrk before releasing his hand and watching him drop back down into the freezing cold water. Her booming laughter echoed off of the cave walls as Embry resurfaced once more sputtering and coughing up lungfuls of water.

The Makah wolf scowled before pulling himself up to sit beside her. "Geeze thank you for all your help Leah. First you try to give me hypothermia by nearly drowning me in freezing cold ocean water. Then you try to kill me with blunt trauma to the skull made by a pepple the size of a pea and when that failed to work you tried to drown me yet again. And you wonder why I have a hard time trusting you?"

The native american she wolf rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. "Be lucky I didn't leave you to face Sam after the little stunt you pulled. Drowning is the least of your worries you Call-baby."

"Call-baby?" Embry questioned raising an eyebrow in curiousity.

"Yeah Call-baby you know? Making fun of the term cry baby? Your last name is Call and so Call-baby get it?" She shrugged wearing a half smile and pushing her wet hair out of her face.

Rolling his eyes Embry made a face which caused her to snort in amusement. "Your so clever Leah Clearwater. I am in awe of your humor and I honestly don't know how I ever survived without it."

Leah stuck her tongue out at him something she couldn't remember doing since her childhood. It felt good to be able and be free without worrying about her consequences. With Embry she did not have to think about Sam, Emily, being a wolf, or the loss of her father. With him she could be free to be herself without fear of being judged. She was just Leah with Embry. She wasn't shifter and bitter bitch Leah she was simply Leah Clearwater.

After a few minutes of silence Leah broke the silence. She hated akward silences and this could turn into one if she was not careful. "Why did you hit him?"

Not needing her to verify who she was talking about Embry sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair. "Truthfully I have no idea. You were hurting and he was going insane. I thought it was the right thing to do. I didn't want you to end up like Em-" He cut off his sentence quickly but it wasn't quite quick enough because Leah caught on.

The she wolf glared at the wolf boy. "You didn't want me to end up like Emily right?" Embry gulped and wasn't sure he wanted to answer but lucky or unlucky, (you decide) for him Leah continued her rant. "It's always about her isn't it? You all think of her first when Sam is the one who imprinted on her! I didn't just loose Sam to that bitch you know that right?" Her voice took on an edge of hysteria. "I lost my friends to her as well! Rachel, Rebecca, Jared, hell even my _mother _likes her better than she does me!

Everyone thinks she is perfect and can do no harm. How easy it is for you all to forget she fucked Sam when he was still my fiancee! Does she get shit about that? No of course not and you know why? Because she's a precious imprint and god forbid if a wolves imprint can be anything other than perfect! She has the perfect laugh, the perfect smile, and perfect personality. She cooks perfect and sews perfect. I bet Sam even think she takes a dump perfect! Emily, Emily, Emily! It's always stupid perfect scar face Emily!

No one cares about Leah do they? It's all shut up Leah your a bitch. God Leah get over the fact your unlovable and a freak of nature. You need to get over your pain and fake a smile during the wedding that should've been yours. Why can't you just be more like sweet puke worthy Emily? You should just pretend she didn't break your trust in family by going behind your back to be with Sam. Leah you should understand imprinting is stronger than love. Your feelings don't matter as long as your back stabbing bitch of cousin gets what she wants. She is even using the date we had planned to use but no one cares about that. They can't respect my pain now why does anything in the past matter? Her needs are superior to mine since she is an imprintee. Let's all bow down and kiss her ass because you know it would make her happy and her happiness is everyone's greatest concern.

You know what hurts worse Embry? I try to move on because I don't want to be this way. I try but it is never enough because I'm either doing it wrong or not fast enough. Yet I am not allowed to go on dates or see people off the Rez because Sam the almightly alpha declares it so. He keeps me chained here with my pain and memories but screams at me when I get angry or bitter. What do you all expect me to do? Keeping me locked in the past is killing me! Paul was right about everyone being better off without me. I should just leave but no that wouldn't work because I'd still be around and as long as I'm alive Sam will be unhappy and it is my fault he's unhappy according to you all. I should just make it easier for him right?" She nodded more to herself than to Embry. "Yes, I should make it simple for him. Simple for everyone."

Embry's eyes widened as Leah looked around frantic until she spotted a sharp rock. Picking it up she went to stab it into her skin but Embry grabbed her arm and struggled with her until they both lost balance and tumbled into the water. Even in the water Embry struggled to get her make shift weapon away from her. He hadn't ment to upset her to the point she was willing to fall back on self harm.

"Leah no!" He barked trying to get the rock from her without hurting her in the process. For some reason he realized fixing Leah would be alot more complicated than he had first beleived. "You haven't lost everyone I promise." He told her trying to calm her down.

Leah looked at him and the wolf boy was shocked to see real tears streaming down her face. Why was it he seemed to be the only one allowed to see her cry? "Oh yeah? Well tell me Embry who do I have left that doesn't either hate or resent me?"

The whole cave seemed to grow quiet as Embry wrapped his arms around his pack sister. "You haven't lost me Leah."

"I never had you as a friend before so technically I couldn't loose you." The she wolf sniffled but let Embry continue holding her in his embrace. She was tired of everything and no longer had the engergy to fight.

Embry Call clucked his tongue as he thought of a suitable answer. "Well you have me now."

TBC..

**AN: Another short chapter but I wanted to post something. Plus the next chapter is more serious. Embry gives Leah the choice of either confiding in him or her mother because he doesn't think she should deal with this alone. Also either this next chapter or the chapter after will have Emily coming to see Leah. What do you all think Emily is going to say or do? Tell me what you all thought. Please R&R like always!**


	7. Let Go pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Embry Call stood on the doorstep of the Clearwater home and rang the doorbell. Ever since Leah's break down in the water two weeks before he had been coming to her house everyday. Usually they sat around and watched a movie while having idle conversation. Or sometimes they played cards. Embry had stopped playing poker with her since he kept loosing his money earned from a part time job after school.

They never talked about anything serious. The male shifter had tried to get her to open up to him but she refused. She wouldn't talk about Sam, Emily, or her cutting. He hated knowing she still cut herself. He saw the fresh wounds whenever she wore a t-shirt. Embry had decided he needed to get her to open up to someone. Either he, or Sue, or even old Quil. Someone who could help her.

He would never suggest she talk to Sam or Emily. He knew that would only make things worse. Sam had tried talking to her but the female shifters response had been a punch to his face. After that the alpha had backed off. Embry was sure Sam had something planned and would someone turn this situation to his benefit but for the life of him the young Makah wolf couldn't figure out _how _Sam would use this to his gain.

Embry had been pleased to learn Sam wouldn't be punishing him either. He had learned from Seth that Leah had threatened Sam she would tell Billy Black about his behavior if anything happened to Embry. Sam hadn't dared do anything for he feared Billy Black just like everyone else.

Embry Call was shaken to his very core to learn Leah actually did something to protect him. He was pretty sure Leah hated his guts well maybe not hate anymore but she wasn't exactly his number one fan either. It became very clear to the boy wolf that Leah Clearwater may be starting to trust him and he would not do a thing to betray her trust. He found himself trusting her in return. He even dared to call her a friend. Maybe even one of his bestfriends.

The door finally opened to reveal Sue Clearwater. She seemed tired and worn out. Embry was immediately alarmed. Something was wrong he could just feel it. Had something happened to Seth or Leah? No, Seth was fine because Embry could see him watching tv in the livingroom while eating a bowl of cereal. If Seth was alright then that only left Leah.

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater is Leah home?" He questioned wearing his trade mark friendly smile.

Sue smiled back at the boy weakly and rubbed her hands on the apron she happened to be wearing. "Oh Embry thank goodness you are here!" She exclaimed while ushering him into the house.

She had become very fond of the young Call boy ever since he started spending time with her daughter. Something most people avoided these days. "It's Leah," She started as a frown formed. "she won't leave her room. I'm afraid Sam's earlier phone call upset her. I do not know what he said to her but whatever it was has her locked up in her room. She won't let either Seth or I in and she won't come out. I cannot get her to eat anything. Embry I am very concerned. I was going to call you if you did not arrive soon. I hope you may be able to knock some sense into her."

Embry nodded and sprinted past her and up the stairs. He hadn't bothered addressing Seth. He did not come to see the younger boy. Today was about Leah and after speaking to Sue he realized Leah needed him. He was silently praying she hadn't done something stupid. What could Sam of said to have her in such a state?

"Leah?" He knocked on the door softly at first. "It's me Embry. Come on Leah open the door." When he did not hear movement inside he shook his head. "Leah open the damn door!"

He had pressed his ear to the door so when it opened he was caught off guard and tumbled into the room landing on the floor in a heap. He managed to shake his head and rise to his feet where he spotted Leah on the bed curled into a ball. Man she sure moved fast since she had managed to open the door and then make it back to the bed before he could even sit up.

"Go away." Embry caught her mumbled words as she hugged a pillow close to her body. "I'm tired Embry and can't deal with your mama's boy ass today."

When she spoke those words that is when he realized something had to be wrong. Leah hadn't insulted his mother in over two weeks. They had come to silent agreement not to insult eachother anymore. To let the past remain in the past. If Leah was bringing up things ment to hurt him he knew it was due to her being on the defense.

Taking slow strides he finally reached her. Resting his hand on her arm he flipped her over and what he saw had his stomach turning. Her whole front was covered in blood. The gashes on her arms no longer scars for she had reopened them. Dark red liquid staining her skin and soaking into the sheets of her bed. Her normally dark complexion suddenly pale from loss of blood.

"What have you done to yourself?" Embry whispered in horror.

She looked near death as he pulled his shirt over his head to press against her wounds hoping to stop the flow of blood. He wanted to scream out to Sue and have her call an ambulance but Leah tugged on his shirt to get his attention. Her words barely loud enough for him to pick up even with his enhanced hearing.

"No, don't call for help." She choked out as her eyes drifted open and closed. "Please let me die... I can't fight it anymore Embry. Pleaset just let me go."

Terrified he was loosing her Embry Call lifted her in his arms. He did not want to scare Seth or Sue. Looking at the door he called out. "Mrs. Clearwater, Leah and I are going out for a day in Port Angeles but I will be sure to have her call later."

When he heard Sue say alright he jumped out of the two story window and landed on the ground easily. He looked down at the dying girl that was Leah Clearwater. "Come on Leah you can't leave me here alone to face everyone. I need you to be strong for me."

He knew taking her to a regular doctor was off limits so he would have to improvise. His mother was gone visit the Makah reservation for the weekend so he headed towards the only place he knew someone who could help Leah would be. He headed towards the Cullen blood suckers home. The father leech was a doctor. He would be able to help Leah. He had to.

TBC..

**AN: So I know this was supposed to contain a Leah/Embry serious chat but I wanted to involve other characters and have the talk in the next chapter. This is mostly a lead up to the important stuff ahead.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Let go Pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within and persuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

_Lies By Evanesence_

_Be home..be home..someone please be home. Help! Help! One of you is a mind reader right? Please help me! _The boy wolf was running as fast as he could towards the Cullen household. He held a now unconsious Leah Clearwater in his arms. His shirt had become covered in her blood and stuck to his body like paint.

_My name is Embry Call from the La Push reservation and I need the doctors help. I am not trying to break the treaty but I have an injured girl with me. She is from my pack and I think she is dying. I did not know where else to go. If you can hear me please help me. I'll be in your debt forever just don't let die! _Tears poured from Embry Call's eyes as he neared the large home.

If these leeches did not help him what was he supposed to do? He couldn't take her to a hospital for a human doctor to look at. It would risk exposing the secrets of the tribe. His mother was visiting Makah and that was to far for him to run or even drive if he could some how get a car. Leah would be dead by the time he reached his mother.

How would he break the news to Sue? What would happen to Seth? That boy was so young and sacrificed so much already. He had lost his father, his chance at a normal life, and now added on top of that he may loose his sister. Would the remaining Clearwater's blame Embry for the death of Leah?

What would Sam and Emily say about this? Would they care at all? Maybe Sam would finally be happy he no longer had to feel guilt about being with Emily? He would probably feel free if the she wolf known as Leah Clearwater passed on from this life. The rest of the pack would throw a party knowing they no longer had to deal with her. They had joked about it before many times. Even Embry himself had thrown in a comment or two about what he would do.

Yet all that had been before he knew her really knew her. Before he started to see Leah as something more than the bitter harpy with no soul. Before he had learned she was actually a normal girl who on occasion happened to turn into a giant wolf. She had feelings just like everyone else and a heart. Sure her rough exterior turned many people off but if you some how managed to get that past that you would see what a special person she really was underneath it all.

Suddenly the door the bloodsuckers home opened and a boy around Embry's age if not a few years older came out. He had unruly copper hair and topaz eyes which gave the young male shifter the creeps. He knew before the other male even spoke he was a vampire. A deader, bloodsucker, parasite, dracula wannabe, leech, and whatever other name you could think to call them.

No heart beat sounded from within his chest nor was there any sound of his breathing. The teen boy with bronze hair was nothing more than a walking corpse in pretty wrapping as Leah would say. He had pale skin almost as white as paper and yet Embry knew he could be trusted.

All his instinct cried out to rip this undead boy apart but Embry Call fought them off. The wolf by always had been the smartest of his pack. He knew even though the Cullen's were dead they were different than others of their kind. They ate animals, and to condemn for that when he did the same thing while in wolf form, would be wrong. His mother had taught him better.

The bronzed haired leech made his way over to Leah and Embry. He looked down at the girl who hovered between life and death. "What happened to her?"

"Who are you? Are you the doctor?" The Makah wolf asked craddling the she wolf to his chest. He may have manners but he wasn't stupid.

"No I am Edward Cullen. I heard your cries for help." Edward who Embry now recalled to be the mind reader smiled the best he could in this situation. "Carlisle my father and the doctor you came looking for is inside. I told him what was going on and he decided to get things ready. Please follow me into the house and tell me what happened. My father will hear you even though he is upstairs. Superhearing remember?"

"Right I forget about that." Embry mumbled as he reluctantly followed Edward Cullen. He had come here for help but it still ended up being hard for him to trust his mortal enemy. He knew he had no other choice though. Leah's life depended on these creatures. "I found her in her room she had cut herself. She was covered in blood and awake when I first got her. She lost consiousness about two or three minutes before you heard me."

"Do you know what caused her to fall on self harm?" The leech asked while opening the front door and motioning for Embry to enter.

The shifter gave him a look filled with suspicion. "Is that important?"

"Excuse my son if he has upset you." Embry looked up to see a blonde man in a white doctors coat waiting at the top of the stairs.

He had a concerned expression on his face as his eyes looked over Leah's barely breathing form. He took a few quick steps down the stairs. "I am Carlisle Cullen and to answer your question yes it is important. Knowing what caused her to hurt herself in the first place will help me to be able to determine the best course of action to help her once I get her stable."

A surge of hope took Embry Call by suprise. Maybe all hope was not lost after all. The tears gathering in his brown orbs dried for a moment as they darkness threating to rip at his soul fell to the chance of light breaking through. "So Leah is going to live?"

"Well let me look at her and see how bad her injuries actually are. I will do my best to save her Embry. In order for me to do so I need to know exactly what happened." Carlisle said in a caring tone as he took Leah from Embry and walked up the stairs to his office.

He set her down on a day bed and stretched out one of her arms examining her wounds. His pale fingers ran over the wounds as he hummed in concentration. Edward handed him some towels which he used to wipe the blood away from the wounds to reveal severed skin and even a few veins dangling out from under the skin. To Embry it looked like something out of a horror movie.

"I-I'm not entirely posative. I can only tell you what I know." He answered feeling a bit sick to his stomach as he watched the good doctor take out some sewing equiptment, well that is what it looked like to Embry, and pressed the broken skin of Leah Clearwater's arm back together. "A few weeks ago I stumbled on her in the woods and she was cutting into her skin with a rock. I managed to stop the bleeding by tying off the wounds with my shirt."

"His mother is a nurse." Edward answered Carlisle's unspoken question.

Carlisle nodded in understanding as he continued to stitch the she wolves broken flesh back together again. Embry couldn't help but think of the old Humpty Dumpty nursery ryme his mother used to tell him. Would Leah ever be the same again or was she doomed to be like Humpty Dumpty in the end?

TBC...

**AN: I decided to break this chapter into a few parts. I know what is going to happen next but this seemed like a good spot to end this chapter. Next chapter Leah wakes up but before that Embry does something very non Embry like. He decides to take matters into his own hands and confront Sam.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Embry makes a choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Embry Call sat in an armchair next to a hospital bed brought in by the Cullen's which held Leah's sleeping form. The doctor leech said she would survive but it could be a while before she woke up. She had lost large amounts of blood and even with her excellerated healing it would take a fair amount of time for her body to replenish what it had lost.

The motherly parasite kept coming in every hour or so with some sort of home made treat. Embry felt obligated to accept the food she shoved in his face since her husband had saved Leah's life. The boy wolf would simply smile and shove whatever treat she handed him down his throat with a smile. He would be full for weeks to come if she continued on this path.

"Sam.." Embry took Leah's hand in his when she moaned her ex lovers name. Even unconsious Sam consumed the she wolf's thoughts. Embry stroked his thumb over the back of her hand hoping in some way she would know she was not alone. "Why don't...you.." A pained grimaced formed on her lips. "love me?"

Embry felt his heart break for Leah Clearwater. She was in so much pain and nobody bothered to try and help her cope with the situation. They told her to move on and get over because fate had other plans for Sam. Emily was destined for Sam by some greater power so Leah needed to accept it and move on. Smile and cheer for them when they finally married.

Yet what plans did fate have for Leah? Was she ment to be alone? Would she ever have children? Could she even imprint and if she could would she end up imprinting on a girl? Leah often let these fears over take her mind when she thought herself to be on patrol alone.

Never did she realizes sometimes Embry would stumble onto her thoughts and sit in the darkness listening to her desperate pleas to the gods as she begged for them to turn back time. Sometimes she would ask for them to bring her father back and take her instead. She hated seeing her mother so broken and lost.

Sue may act strong in front of others but in the privacy of her own home she would allow her pain to show. Cries for her husband echoed off the walls of the Clearwater home. Enough tears spilled from her eyes to create an ocean. Smiles were rare and never held more than an ounce of sincerity.

Leah would also pray for Sam to come back to her one day. It wasn't that she wanted Emily to feel the pain she herself went through on a daily basis it was the fact she thought Emily could find someone else easily enough. To Leah's way of thinking and Embry after alot of thought on his part had to agree with her somewhat, Emily and Sam had only been together a short time. Barely together a year where Leah and Sam had been together since highschool.

In the she wolves thoughts she truly beleived Sam could break the imprint if he tired. She beleived that imprinting was purely random and if he tried enough maybe he could imprint on her. Emily was happy enough before Sam she had even had a boyfriend so why couldn't she be happy with someone else who was not Sam Uley?

She knew she could make Sam happy since she had in the past. He just needed to break the imprint and they could be happy again. She and Emily could talk and maybe Leah would not want to tear her throat out. They could have girls nights again and gossip like the sisters they often wished themselves to be in the past.

Embry shook his head and got to his feet. This was all Sam's fault! The alpha was always telling Leah he loved her but just not enough. It would be better if he hated her because them Leah would know there was never a chance of getting back together. With Sam always dangling 'what if's' in her face it was no wonder to Embry why Leah Clearwater was stuck in the past.

The girl wolf had been doing better since Embry found her in the woods. Embry could see the difference even if nobody else could. The Makah wolf knew it would not happen over night but if he continued to befriend Leah and show her life wasn't over that eventually she could move on. Maybe she could even learn to trust and love again without fear of rejection.

The Call boy knew that he could help Leah if given time and he would not allow Sam to undo his hard work. Uley needed to know he was only making things worse and it nearly cost Leah her life. Embry had the proof of that all of his shirt and arms.

Her blood had spilled all over him and the Makah wolf wasn't sure if he would even be able to rid himself of the feeling of the sticky substance that had been her blood. Even after a quick shower at the Cullen's since he knew the blood would bother them, Embry could still smell it surrounding him. He could taste the coppery metallic after taste from the little which had splattered in his mouth.

A flash of bronze appeared infront of Embry when Edward came to stand face to face with the boy shifter. "Could you please stop thinking such thoughts. It makes me rather hungry."

"What?" The Makah wolf blinked and shook his head to clear his mind.

He hadn't even heard the parasite enter the room. Usually Embry was good at not letting people or in this case undead people from sneaking up on him. It was his wolf talent as he liked to call it. If he was a superhero he was sure he would have Clark Kent like hearing.

Embry had a theory that like the blood suckers the wolves each had a special ability. No one really beleived him other than Leah. It made since considering Leah was the fastest, Jacob the quickest, and Embry had the best hearing of all the members of the pack. The boy wolf was sure that with some time he could pinpoint an ability for all his pack brothers.

Edward Cullen placed his hands behind his back with a half grin. If circumstances had been better Embry truly beleived he could be friends with the mind reading vampire. "Your thoughts about Ms. Clearwaters blood are starting to make me hungry for a snack and I am in no particular mood for wolf."

The wolf boy sighed and shook his head. He should have tried to control his thoughts better. How would he like it if someone waved a steak in front of his face and then told him he could not have it for dinner? "Right sorry about that. I forgot you could read my mind like a book."

The yellow eyed leech remained silent for a few moments. The mind reader ran his fingers through his hair. Embry could tell he wanted to say something but he would wait for the leech to say whatever it was he wanted to say. The wolf boy wouldn't pry because he was not that kind of person. If the veggie vampire wanted to start a conversation he would have to be the one to start it.

Finally Edward Cullen did decide to speak. "It may not be my place to say but I am going to say so anyways Embry Call. Confronting Samuel Uley will do you no good. From what I gather from your thoughts along with those floating around the mind of Leah Clearwater nothing you say is going to change his mind about being with Emily.

He may have once loved Leah and I suppose in a way part of his heart will always belong to her. Yet he does not want her in the way he once did. He is content with his fiancee and has no desire to try and break the imprint. I fear if you go to him it will only backlash on your friend Leah."

Embry nodded as he took in what the parasite was saying. "Look I apperiate what you and your family has done for Leah. If it wasn't for you she would be dead right now. I owe your family alot but I have to do this. I have watched as Leah went from a happy girl in love into a sad, angry, bitter, mockery of her former self.

I've stood by silently as she was taunted or screamed at. I never did anything to help her and look where she is now! She almost died today because she feels so alone. She feels as if she is a burden to her family and her pack. She has no friends well she has me now but I ment she has none of her former friends. Each and everyone abandoned her. They ran away when things got rough and I refuse to do the same.

Sam needs to know what he is doing is wrong. He cannot lead her on like this and then berate her for having hope of them rekindling. His troglodyte behavior can no longer be tolerated. She has feelings and-"

Edward Cullen cut off the boy wolf's rant. "You love her." The bronze haired vampire held up his hand to stop Embry from interrupting him. "You may not see it yet but I am confident in time you will. You are very protective of her. You did not hesitate to bring her to your mortal enemies home when you thought they to be her only hope for survival. You are about to take on your pack leader and you are doing it for her. You love her. SInce you are set on this course of action I promise to watch over until your return."

Embry was not quite sure how to respond to Edward's remarks so he nodded and headed towards the door. He had to do this for Leah. It couldn't be because he loved her. The leech was wrong he was confusing friendship with romantic love.

Embry was doing this as a friend and that is all. That is all he could allow it to become for he would never risk her heart like Sam had. He wouldn't take the chance of trying to be with her to only end up imprinting. Friendship was safe and Leah needed safe right now.

TBC...

**AN: I know I said the confrontation with Sam would be in this chapter but after talking to my mother and getting her opinion we both decided this chapter needed to happen. I wanted to show Embry and his feelings in this chapter. I hope I sucseeded in this task. **

**Let me know what you thought! In the next chapter is definately the confrontation and then after that chapter Leah wakes up in the Cullen's house. Anyone wanna guess her reaction?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Before The Battle Of Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Embry could not stop silently fuming as he made the semi long walk back to the reservation. A part of him agreed with the mind reading leech that this would not only backfire on Embry himself but mostly likely Leah as well. Sam would immediately jump to the conclussion that Leah had said something maybe even spouted lies to get Embry on her side. As if she would have to fabricate stories to have Embry feeling the need to defend her.

The Makah wolf also could not get his mind off the parasites comment about him being in love with the She wolf and just not seeing it. Embry had never been in love before so he could not compare his feelings for Leah with any he had in the past with other girls. He had crushes when he was younger but not real love.

Boys like to say they are in love with every girl who smiles at them but in reality Embry knew that to be a lie. Atleast it had been for him. He _liked _plenty of girls but just because he may find them attractive did not make it love. From what Embry could see from the people around him, love, _real _everlasting love happened to be rare. If you found it you were one lucky man or woman.

He knew with certianty he cared for Leah Clearwater. After spending all this time with her of late he couldn't _not _care about her. The wolf girl could be sarcastically funny in a way which had Embry rolling on the floor with his laughter. She was also very loyal when it came to her family. She'd kill anyone who dare try and cause her brother or mother any further pain. If she thought for even a moment harm was headed in the direction of the Clearwater home, blood was surely about to be spilled.

Embry Call could relate to the female shifter on that front. He also happened to be scary loyal when his mother was involved. He would die for his mother and everyone on both the Makah reservation and the La Push reservation were well aware of this fact. Nobody would dare pull anything on Ms. Call. They liked knowing they wouldn't have to worry about getting on the normally calm boy shifters bad side.

Embry could be scary when upset. Something Sam and anyone in the wannabe alpha's vicinity would soon learn. The Call boy would unleash his inner animal on all and in this particular moment his inner animal was _seriously _pissed off. He'd been forced to watch Leah struggle with effort while trying to stay alive. He had been forced to see her heartbreak etched on her facial features even while she'd been unconcious.

What the young shifter could not seem to grasp is _why _Sam would call Leah and say whatever he had. _Why _would he do something further to hurt her? She had been doing so much better in Embry's opinion. While she still snapped and harped at the pack it wasn't as fierce and cold as before.

For the most part if they left her alone the she wolf in return would let them be. Yet if someone else started something with her ofcourse she would not back down. Never had she been the type to back down from a fight even _before _Sam and Emily's betrayal. Still, Embry had to say there was a slight impovement these last weeks but now it seemed as if all that would come crumbling down due to one phone call from Leah's ex lover.

The sound of voice though hushed caught the attention of Embry Call. He looked up from the ground at which he had been staring as he walked. To his suprise he saw he had made it to Sam's house sooner than expected. His feet came to an abrupt halt. Finally having reached his destination the shifter wasn't sure how to broach the next stage of his plan.

He realized he must actually go into the house in order to talk to his alpha yet he hesitated. He could hear other voices inside and part of him felt this should be a private converstation. Then another part of the wolf boy disagreed saying that Sam was not the only one to blame. Everyone inside of the small home had played a part in Leah's pain. Emily, Sam, Paul, Jacob, and even Quil. Each and every one of them _needed _to hear what Embry had to say.

The only releif the Makah shifter could find in this situation happened to be knowing Seth was not in the house with them. He didn't think the youngest member of the pack finding out about his sisters near death in this way would be very smart. Embry planned to talk to the younger boy after he knew with one hundred precent certianty that Leah was going to pull through.

Cocking his head to the side he forced himself to listen in on the discussion taking place inside. Eavesdropping wasn't usually the grey spotted wolf's style but in this case he chose to do so. He'd like to know what exactly he was about to interrupt. He needed to asess everyone's temperments and listening to the conversation would alll him to do so.

Suprising the Makah wolf he soon learned they were discussing Leah and Embry himself. Knowing they had been talking about Leah came as no suprise but him on the other hand did. What had Embry done to warrent the spotlight in their talk? Soon he would come to understand when Jacob spoke first.

"Someone is coming." Jacob's deep voice reached Embry as he continued to slowly make his way to the house.

Emily's timid voice came next. "Is is it..." She hesitated. "Leah? Maybe your talk finally showed her the error of her ways. Maybe she wants to appologize for her atrocious behavior. Oh Sam!" Her words were suddenly filled with happiness. "Maybe she wants to bridge the gap between she and I! She has finally seen the error of her ways and want to start making it up to me.

She hurt me so badly she is lucky I'm willing to forgive her. It comes as no suprise because out of the two of us I have always been the forgiving one. She never did see when she had done something wrong. Always I had to fix things between us but this time she should make the effort. I didn't do anything wrong and still she treated me like the enemy. I can't help the fact you imprinted on me Sam and either can you.

She needs to realize if anyone is to blame it's her. She was created wrong so you _couldn't _imprint on her. It is Leah's own fault she wasn't good enough and you had no choice but to leave her for me. I can give you something she will never be able to. _I _can give you children. Heirs to carry on the Uley name. Little Sam's who will one day become big strong wolves like their father.

It hurts me knowing my cousin can never give that to any man. That's why she will _never _imprint. Which in all reality is a great thing for the men in this world. Who would actually _want _to be tied to Leah? She's nothing more than a crabby harpy who feels the need to spread her unhappiness to all those around her. I beleive fate did not want any man to suffer by being bound to her. Anyways, I assume she has finally realized this and had come to make amends for the way she acted. All I can say is it's about time."

If you listened closely you would be able to detect slight excitement as it bubbled over the surface. The scared female always seemed to be excited or happy about one thing or another. Nothing could seem to bring her down. Not even Leah on a bad day. Heck the day she got scared she _still _had become excited and overjoyed by the simple fact she finally knew Sam's secret. Never mind that half her face had been permanently scarred.

Embry sighed when he heard what Emily had said. Did Sam's soon to be wife really beleive all of this? The Makah wolf wolf could not beleive Emily beleived something was wrong with her cousin the she wolf. Leah may not be able to have children (though this still remained undetermined) but even if she couldn't it did not mean something to be wrong with her. Lots of women nowadays could not have babies. Did Emily Young beleive something to be wrong with them aswell?

"Maybe." Sam replied to his fiancee.

He would say anything to keep her happy. Even if he did not agree with her. It's all due to the fact he imprinted. If Leah were her she would call him whipped. Sometimes Embry wanted to agree with her. Seeing Sam like this made it so the spotted wolf never wanted to imprint. If he did he'd do whatever he could to fight it. He had promised himself that the day he first heard the word imprint.

Paul spoke next and you could tell he happened to be eating. Then again when wasn't the hot headed shifter stuffing his face? "Nah Em it ain't the harpy. It is only Embry."

_Only Embry. _The young wolf wondered if he should feel offended by Paul's remark. After thinking on it for half a second he came to the conclussion that being refered to as _only Embry _was one of the nicer things Paul had been known to call him. So he would not look a gift horse in the mouth.

Rolling his shoulders the Makah wolf knocked on the door. It was time to give all these Leah haters a peice of his mind. Usually he's known as the one to hold back and keep his mouth shut but everyone in that house was in for a very rude awakening. Embry Call would be saying _exactly _what he felt. For the first time in his life he would _not _silence his opinions.

TBC...

**AN: Okay I know that I said this chapter would contain the confrontation but the way it came out I ended up writing this chapter differently. In the next chapter for sure the talk comes into play. At the speed I have been posting chapters for my stories I hope to have the update out by this time next week but I cannot promise anything since sometimes things come up.**

**I have to ask what you all thought of Emily and her little rant. I myself wanted to slap her and I wrote it! Then again I hate Emily so it should not suprise me that I wrote her in such way. I think if you could dig into her mind you would see thoughts similiar to that. She is alot like Bella and would see herself the victim. Let me know what you thought about this chapter :)**

**Question for you all...Even though Edward will not be a huge part in this story is going to become friends with Leah and Embry though more so Embry. You all know I will NOT put him with Bella so I was thinking about either maybe Angela, Tanya, or someone else. Who do you all vote for?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Embry Call entered Sam's home the reaction to the sight of him was mixed. Emily's hand immediately flew to cover her mouth when she saw the dried blood clinging to his skin in certian places. Her face pale and Sam had to wrap his arm around her to keep her on her feet and in an upright position.

Paul and Jacob rushed to the front door and past Embry as they searched for any signs of danger. They to had seen and smelled the blood on him. Blood that belonged to Leah Clearwater. Embry knew they were looking for signs of a leech attack. He wondered for a brief moment if they thought the Cullen's had broken the treaty since he was sure the veggie vampire families scent still lingered on him as well.

Sam gently helped Emily down into a chair. He had to make sure she was alright before caring about anyone else. The Makah shifter couldn't hold back a bitter thought from taking over his mind. If only Sam Uley had been that caring with Leah maybe she wouldn't be in her current condition. Maybe she would still be whole and not shattered.

After he was sure his fiancee was in one peice the wannabe alpha turned to look at Embry. His eyes flickered up and down his form taking in the dried blood and maybe even looking for injuries caused by a fight. When Sam saw none he let out a sigh of releif before sitting down next to Emily. He motioned for Embry to come sit as well.

"Embry what is going on? Why are you covered in blood?" He questioned while taking Emily's hand and smiling softly at her.

Embry did not sit he just leaned against the counter his anger growing by the second. "Can't you tell by the smell Sam? Go on take a big whiff."

The alpha complied taking a deep breath and his face fell almost instantly. "Leah?" He whispered his eyes darting towards the door.

He was afraid Leah would be storming in any second. He had been fearing her arrival since his phone call earlier in the day. Sam expected a tornado of her anger directed at him. Maybe even directed at Emily as well. He had been prepared for her angry outburst but not all for her to ignore him. If he were truthful to himself he hoped for a reaction. It let him know Leah still cared about him deep down.

Embry nodded and his glare intensified. When Paul and Jacob came and asked why he wasn't with the bitter harpy well that is when his anger bubbled over and he couldn't hold it any longer. He whirled around to face them with his hands in the shape of tight balls. His form shaking with the urge to phase and give them a dose of serious pain.

"Oh I saw her earlier and you idiots want to know what it is exactly I had been forced to see?" Both older shifters stood in shock when he spoke.

Embry never snapped at them before or called them idiots unless it happened to be in a joking manner. "I've been by her side watching her fight for her life! When I found her in her room you want to know what she asked me to do? She asked me to just let her die. No one would care if she was gone would they? Neither of you would.

You have both told her time and time again you wished she would leave. All she does is make you suffer but did you ever think you guys don't make it easier on her? I know it never occured to me until I found her one night. I thought she tortured me on purpose but I now know she only wants someone to understand. Maybe if you got your heads out of you asses you could see that."

Looking at Paul he narrowed his eyes. "Do you know why she hates you so much? Because your so much like Sam. You've imprinted and once you imprinted you forgot about the friendship you had with her even existed."

The hot head Paul hung his head when he realized it was true. Paul and the she wolf used to be very close friends before the whole shifter mess came to pass. "Maybe if you thought about her instead of your imprint for _once _you would understand why she is bitch most of the time."

Next the Makah wolf turned to Jacob his bestfriend. His glare lightened only slightly. "And your not any better Jake. Leah thought out of everyone you could maybe see her side. You know what her pain is like because of Bella. Bella Swan is your Sam and your Leah.

You know I actually agree with Leah about you being the one I thought could see her side. But no your to pissed your human chose a blood sucker of you. Don't take this the wrong way Jake cause your my bro man but right now the blood sucker and his family are the only reason Leah is alive at this moment. Right now I think higher of him than I do of you."

Jacob went to open his mouth but Embry just shook his head and pointed to the door in indication he needed them to leave so he could talk to Sam and Emily alone. Both the boys left with heavy hearts. They knew their behavior to be wrong if Embry commented on it. They did not know the whole story but they could guess Leah had hurt herself again. They also knew the lecture wasn't over just posponed for now.

When they left Embry turned on Sam and Emily who had risen from their seats. Emily hid behind Sam using like a shield. She was afraid of what Embry would say to her and thought her fiancee could protect her. To bad it would not work. She couldn't be saved this time. Embry would make sure she got what she deserved.

"Now Embry you don't know the full story. I think-" Sam started holding his hands up but Embry interrupted him.

"You just stand there and shut up while I tell you what I think of you!" The chocolate wolf snapped a growl escaping his mouth. "You need to hear this and I am going to make damn sure you listen. Now sit down and shut your mouth's while I talk do you understand?"

TBC...

**AN: I wanted to write this before the chapter were he goes very indepth. Jacob and Paul will get longer lectures later on but Embry wants to get back to Leah so his lecture to them was quick. Let me know what you thought! Sorry this chapter was short but I am sick with flu and wanted to post something.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Shut Up and Listen PT1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Now out of everyone Sam I thought you might actually care about Leah. When I realized she was hurting herself over you I thought maybe you might think of Leah's needs for _once. _She doesn't expect you to take her back. All she wants is for you and she to be able to be the way you were before you dated. She needs friends Sam." Embry paused to sit down in the chair Jacob had vacated moments before.

"Do you know she cries all the time? She wants to stop loving you but doesn't know _how. _The only thing she has ever been sure of in her life was the fact you two belonged together. Leah really thought you guys would be forever. Loving you was easy to her. Easier than breathing. Something so simple should mean something right?

You want to know what she told me the other night?" When Sam and Emily just stood there shocked he nodded. "Sure you do because I know I want you to hear it. Leah told me, 'Loving him was so easy Embry. It just came to me one day and never stopped. I wish I could make it stop. Why can't I get my heart to let him go? A shifter is supposed to heal instantly correct? If so then why won't my heart heal?' Do you have any idea the amount of pain she is in because of what you did?

She honestly doesn't understand how it can be easy for you Sam. Leah knows you couldn't stop the imprinting. She knows you never asked to imprint on Emily. You think she blames you but she really doesn't. She hurts and can you blame her for that? Would you rather she get depressed and become unresponsive to the world? Would you rather her be a bitch or become dead to the world?

If it had been reversed you would be hurt wouldn't you? If she had imprinted on me?" When Sam's eyes darkened Embry rose from his seat and went to stand toe to toe with his alpha. "That right there is another thing Uley. You bitch and moan about Leah hanging on but what about you? How can you ever expect her to let go if all you do is hold on to her? You can be happy but she isn't allowed to?

Why couldn't you just let it go dude? I was helping her with everything and you had to mess it all up! I don't know what you said to her but whatever it was it almost killed her literally. She slit her wrists Sam. This?" Embry motioned to some dried blood on his arms. "This is on _you. _Your killing her and I won't allow it."

By this point Sam was shaking and Emily timidly stepped forward. "Embry I can assure you Sam never wanted this to happen to Leah. Neither of us did." The scarred imprint added quickly. "Yet you cannot ask to to just stand there and take her attitude. I understand it hurt her but she needs to move on-"

Embry's head snapped in her direction. "Don't get me started on you Em. Your a thousand times worse than Sam. I didn't believe it until I heard one of Leah's theories. Sam had no choice but to imprint on you. The wolf in him took that decision from him. Still you aren't a shifter are you?"

Sam pushed Emily behind him but Embry wouldn't back down. They needed to hear this and he would make sure they did. When Sam growled Embry growled right back. "You both need to sit your asses down because if you think I am anywhere near done then you are dead _wrong. _I have only just started. There is so much I plan to say and you both are going to listen to it all. Even you Emily. Sam can protect you from alot of things but he cannot protect you from this."

The Makah wolf waited until they had both taken a seat again. "As I was saying Emily you aren't a shifter. You didn't imprint on him like he did to you. _You _had a choice in the matter. You see Leah's theory is you chose to love Sam and make him love you. When our kind imprints we become whatever the imprintee, that would be you, needs us to become.

You need a brother? Bam we become the brother you always wanted. You need a friend? Poof we are the bestfriend you could ever ask for. You need a lover and Kablam you have your dream guy on a silver platter. What was it you needed Em? Certianly not a bestfriend because I don't believe most best buds to fuck and get married. Jacob is my bestfriend and we are not like that at all.

You couldn't of needed a brother either unless your into some wierd incest crap. Either that or Leah and Seth are doing the whole sibling thing wrong. You had to want him as a lover or he wouldn't of wanted you back. You never tried to fight it. That's a load of lies you say in order to make everything think your perfect.

Well guess what? I see the truth now. Your skanky muffins can't blind me anymore. I thought Leah was unnessarily rough on you but now I see she was right. You didn't care if you hurt her as long as you got what you wanted right? Did you even care you would loose your cousin? Does it bother you she almost died today?" Embry took a deep breath to try and relax because he knew if he didn't he would snap and end up hurting someone.

"What?" A voice penetrated the silence and Embry whirled around to see Seth standing there looking afraid. "Leah almost died?" The boy seemed confused and hurt before he turned angry and looked at Sam. "This is all your fault!"

TBC...

**AN: I know it is kind of short but I wanted it to be a two part thing. The next will be Seth and his reaction. Don't worry Sam and Emily are not nearly done being screamed at yet. It is just getting started. Let me know what you thought of it so far.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Seth Hates Emily And Sam

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Embry had to get up and block Seth from reaching Sam with his body. He braced his body as the younger boy barreled forward. Like a football player bracing himself for impact. Embry never even flinched when Seth hit him head on. He used his weight to brace himself. His feet slid against the wooden floor and he had to quickly readjust them.

"Seth!" He put his hands on the smaller shifters shoulders and pushed back until Seth was seated in a chair. When the younger Clearwater sibling went to get up Embry put his hands on shoulders to hold him down. "Calm down! Leah is doing alright I promise. I took her to Cullen's when I realized she could die. They were the only ones I could think of who may be able to help."

Sam Uley stepped forward's seething in anger. "You took Lee Lee to those blood suckers? You left her there alone? What if they hurt her in some way?"

The Makah wolf stepped forward after letting go of Seth. "What like you did?" Sam stepped back and gasped as if he had been hit in the windpipe. A part of Embry Call wished he had knocked Sam in the throat. "They have done nothing other than help her. She was dying and I didn't know what else to do."

"Don't be a fucking ass Sam." The shorter of the Alpha and Makah shifter rolled his shoulders. "If I took her to regular hospital then our secret would've been blown. If I brought her here she would have been dead unless muffins suddenly have healing abilities."

Emily whimpered at the continued mention of unpleasantness. Her eyes kept drifting to the blood on Embry's arm. Embry hoped that maybe this would make her see how she had been slowly killing Leah. Her behavior directed at her cousin was not acceptable. If a dose of reality is what it took to get Leah the support from her family she needed then Embry would willing show the whole world the dried blood coating different parts of his body.

"You should have came to me!" The wannabe Alpha roared his upper body shook. "Leah is my responsibility and anything to do with her-"

Seth Clearwater, who had remained oddly quiet throughout this discussion finally chose to speak up. "Where was all this when she actually needed you? When my sister was broken and needed someone by her, where were you? You couldn't be bothered to check on her even _once._"

"Seth I-" Sam went to say something but Seth shook his head indicating he did not want to hear it.

"No." His tone stayed eerily calm and even though his eyes blazed. "You don't get to stand there and say that you care about my sister! If you cared then you would have fought for her! You would have been there when dad died instead of for Emily. I hate you and I hate Emily for what you did to Leah!"

Embry Call was forced to give Seth a one armed man hug. The boy looked like he would fall over from overload of emotions soon. They way he teetered dangerously to one side had Embry wanting to be there for him to lean on. The way he couldn't be there for Leah earlier in the day when she needed him most.

Emily Young was currently looking down at her hands. She couldn't look her baby cousin in the eye. "Seth you don't mean that. Your just angry right now."

Embry cut in before Seth had a chance. "He has a right to be does he not? Dude his sister was bleeding to death a few hours ago thanks to you. Now I know I usually keep my mouth shut, but I cannot do that right now. I can't pretend to be ok with the way you treat Leah."

"Bu-But Seth cannot hate me. I am family." Emily could not seem to get past the fact that Seth hated her. She never had to deal with someone hating her before. usually everyone adored her and worshipped the ground she walked on.

Seth shook his head rapidly. "No! I am completely serious. You hurt my sister and I hate you for it. If it weren't for Embry I would scar the other half of your face! Atleast then it would match your heart!" Turning sharply he stared at Embry. "Please take me to my sister."

"Alright." Embry sighed and looked at the slightly shaken couple. "This isn't over. When Leah is healed we are all having a talk to discuss how we can help her. I think it would be best if maybe Leah and I broke off on our own. You know, like go rogue or whatever. In the end I think it would best for her. Like I said we will discuss it later."

Following Seth out the door, Embry couldn't beleive he had just talked to Sam like that. He had never been so blunt when it came to how he felt about a situation. This time couldn't be helped he supposed. Someone needed to stand up for Leah and if nobody else would do it then he would.

Edward Cullen's words came back to his mind. _You love her. _For the first time since hearing them Embry wondered if it were true. Did he love Leah Clearwater? If he did how did it happen? When did it happen? All these questions to ponder at a later date since right now it was back to the Cullen's.

TBC...

**AN: Here is a short chapter and I am sorry it wasn't longer. There was going to be alot of yelling and fighting but I thought Seth would want to see his sister. Next you get to see Leah's reaction when she wakes up. I can tell she is not going to be happy. I promise the next chapter to be alot longer. I just have not updated in so long that I wanted to post something.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Back to the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It didn't take Embry and Seth very long to reach the Cullen's once they had transformed into wolf form. Both young men and stuffed the clothes they wore to a pouch and then connected the pouch to one of their hind legs with leather straps. After they had accomplished that task, both were racing towards the leeches at the highest speeds they could gather.

It was Embry who heard it first with his advanced hearing. Something being thrown before landing out the ground outside with great force. A shrill scream of anger belonging to the She-Wolf. He couldn't help it when he smiled. Even though you could hear the immense anger in her scream, it let the boy wolf know she happened to be alive and currently awake. Embry strained his ears as they got closer.

_"What the hell did you do to me?" _Leah growled and both male wolves could hear the sound of rustling as if she had started struggling with someone.

_"Get your undead hands off of me!" _A low murmur of words ment to calm Leah followed hers.

She replied immediately with what sounded like an elbow to the face. _"You don't get to tell me to calm down! Did you think I would simple lay there and allow you to do your wierd Frankenstien creation crap to me? Maybe you wanted to create some wierd vampire and wolf guard dog? Think again Dr. Fangula cause I can guran-damn-tee that won't be happening as long as I have life left inside of me."_

Another loud bang and crash with the added bonus of what sounded like shattering glass. Embry widened his eyes and ran even faster the closer they got. He was suprised Leah hadn't phased yet, but then again she may not have the strength to do so. It did not mean she wouldn't be able to fight in her human form though. Embry broke out of this thoughts when he heard her mention his name.

_"You want me to calm down? Then you tell me where Embry is! I know I heard his annoying ass when you were playing doctor. Did you eat him? Oh my god you did didn't you? You ate him!" _Another odd noise that sounded almost like someone wrenching another persons mouth open. That confused both Embry and Seth because it did not make sense. Leah would want to stay as far away from a leech and it's mouth as she possibly could.

Her next words cleared up the confusion slightly. _"Embry? Dude if you are in there I will get you out! I'll be like the woodsmen from Little Red Riding Hood. If I have to tear this leech to pieces then I will! Just stay calm and breathe! Whatever you do Call-baby, you cannot follow the white light. It is not your friend. Whatever you do, you have to stay away from the light!"_

If the situation hadn't been so serious then Embry would have been on the ground laughing his ass off. As it happened to be, he knew this situation could turn deadly at any moment. If Leah got to the point where she became enraged and couldn't control her temper then everyone around her could be in danger. Embry held the fear that if Leah attacked the Cullen's, no matter how nice they may have been this last day and half, that they would fight back and 7 to 1 odds did not seem to lean in the She-Wolves favor.

As Embry felt his paws hit the earth, the tried to send a message out telapathically to the mind reader. He hoped that the vampire would hear him over the chatter of everyone around him. The Makah wolf wasn't sure exactly how the power worked and so he would going on a bit of faith at the moment. _I'm almost there and I have her brother with me. Whatever you do Edward, don't make any sudden movements or she will see it as a threat._

The Makah wolf silently cursed himself for leaving in the first place. He should have taken the fact she could wake up anymore moment into consideration. Why hadn't he stayed until she had woken up to confront Sam? Nothing he said couldn't have waited a few hours. He had let his anger get the best of him and in the heat of the moment he had lost his head. If he had been thinking clearly then none of this would be happening.

_"You spit him back out do you hear me? I can't believe the idiot trusted you. You only patched me up so you could have the pleasure of killing us yourselves. I know how your kind thinks. It's simple facts with you bloodsuckers. You want blood. We have blood in us. Because of that you'll say and doing to get what you want. You are like a druggy looking for his next fix and I won't let my only friend, no matter how dumb he may be, end up a snack for you killers." _Her voice hit his ears more clearly as Embry burst through the brush in his wolf form. For a moment he wondered if he was wierd for actually liking the fact she cared about him even if she showed it in her own Leah-ish way.

Not worrying about his clothes, because right now who really cared about modesty, he phased back to human form. His dark eyes scanning the area until they landed on Leah. She was kneeling over the blonde doctor and had both of her hands to pull his mouth open. She had been looking into his mouth when she felt the familar tingle in the air of someone phasing. Her head snapped in his direction and in a matter of seconds the She-wolf was up and across the yard.

When Leah Clearwater came running in his direction, Embry Call had opened his arms since he thought for sure she was going to hug him. She smiled as she got closer and readied himself for an 'you had me so worried' kind of speech. What he had not expected was a fist to the face. What was it about his good deeds that earned him a broken nose from Leah Clearwater?

"You complete and utter ass!" The girly wolf went for another punch, but lucky for the Makah wolf, he ducked away in time. "You better start running because if think for one second I _won't _be killing you then you're wrong. You are going to wish I'd let the leeches eat you when I-"

She paused to looked behind him and towards the trees. Embry had almost forgotten the small fact of Seth being with him. The younger Clearwater had lagged behind a bit. He had been more focused on getting to the She-Wolf before she went on a killing spree in the veggie vampire world. If the Call boy had hoped seeing her brother would relax and calm her, he was rudely awakened a few moments later.

"Seth?" Her tender gaze turned to fire as she rounded on Embry once more. "You brought my brother here? Oh I am so going to enjoy killing you Call-baby. Do me and huge favor and scream will you?" With those words dripping from her lips, the only female shifter in history stalked towards her prey.

TBC...

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a long while, but I can hope that you like this chapter. I will try to be updating this story more often, but I won't make promises. Though I truly think that I will be updating more and more since I have inspiration once more. Again, I do hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. He wants her to what

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It took alot of convincing for Leah to not kill Embry Call right there on the spot. All of the Cullen's and Seth had to defend the Makah wolf. The only reason Leah listened to them was for the simple fact that she was out numbered. She would wait until they were alone and then she'd react her horrifying revenge on her pack brother. She would tear his lungs out and hang them up in her bedroom next to her window.

The she-wolf wasn't sure what angered her worse. The fact that Embry had brought her to the leeches when all she had wanted was to die. The fact he had brought her baby brother back with him in to the lair of the enemy or the fact that she had actually been worried about his safety. Like he had anything to do with how she felt about something or someone. It didn't matter to her though, she just wanted to be angry at him for something.

So now they all sat in the veggie vampire clans livingroom as if they were friends. Leah rolled her eyes at the very thought. She would never be friends with any of these leeches. They had saved her life and in a way she owed them for that. Even if she hadn't wanted to be saved at all. She had wanted to die. Truthfully, she still wanted to die. Why couldn't the fates even grant her that one wish?

"Because you have someone here on earth who cares about you very much." Her silent thoughts were answered by the weird leech with funky hair and a creeper kind of smile. Oh! He must be the mind reader. Leah was pretty sure she could have fun with that if chose to do so. "Even if he doesn't know the full extent of his feelings yet, he does know that he cares. You should cut him a break Ms. Clearwater."

The native american female scowled at the vampire. "First of all, stay out of my head. You see there is little thing called private space and just because you are no longer human, it doesn't mean those rules no longer apply to you. It is called _my _private thoughts for a reason. Secondly, you may be able to read my thoughts, but that doesn't mean you know anything about how Embry or I feel. If I want to cut him a break then I will do it because _I _choose to! Not because some leech thinks I should."

Edward raised his hands in front of him as a shield of some sort before he chose to answer her. "It's not like I have a choice in whose thoughts I read. You're the one projecting them towards me. Secondly, I am not telling you to do anything. It is called friendly advice for a reason. You weren't here to see what that poor boy went through. He looked as if he was going to crack. You have no idea how scrambled his thoughts were. The only thing he was absolutely sure of being that he needed you to survive."

The she-wolf chose to ignore the bronze haired blood drinker. She turned away from to look at Embry through the window. He was outside talking to Dr. Leech M.D. about something or other. Probably talking about her and her suicide attempt. When the Makah wolf met her eyes through the glass of the window, Leah Clearwater knew she had been spot on with her guess.

Embry motioned her outside and she got up. She gave Edward the wierdo a mock salute before going outside with Dr. Fangula and her soon to be dead pack brother. "What can I help you two with? If you want to try anymore of wierdo Frankenstien crap, I will have to shoot you down before you even ask.:

"Leah please just listen to what we have to say first." The brown eyed boy sighed in exasperation. "Both doctor Cullen and I are worried about you." Seth came out to stand next to them all. "We think it would be best if maybe you stayed here for a while. Until we can come up with a plan for your recovery."

The girl wolf laughed once. "You think I am going to be staying here of all places? I don't think so Call-baby. I don't need a plan for recovery. As you can see, I am perfectly fine and I do not need an undead shrink thank you very much."

"I think you do." Embry reached out to grab her arm and pushed the sleeve of shirt up revealing her scars. "These right here are proof enough that something has to be done. You're hurting yourself over Sam and I thought I was helping, but obviously it isn't enough."

"So you want me to talk to the undead doctor here about my problems?" She scoffed and turned away from them all.

What good would words do? Hadn't everyone said everything they could? Some people talked until they were blue in the face, literally, and still it did no good. You can't heal a shattered with words. You can't put it back together again that easily. Didn't they realize that if she could, Leah would've moved on a long time ago. It was not that simple as much as she wished it could be.

To close her eyes and forget Sam is all she really wanted. To no longer cry tears for a lost love. To be able to genuinely smile, to laugh, to _live _without her heart aching was her greatest wish. It is all she wanted, but she did not even get that. She only ever got to be second best. You can only be second best for so long before you crack.

"Please Leah," Embry placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do this for me. I'll stay here with you if you want. Just talk to him once and if you don't like it we can leave. I won't force this on you. I just need you to be ok. You're my best friend and I want my best friend to be alright."

Leah bit her bottom lip and turned to face them all again. "I'll do it once for you because you saved my life. If I do not like how it is going I have the right to leave. I don't want to get all up in my problems alright? Still, I guess this can't hurt. Everything else has failed."

The only the female shifter was doing was for her family and Embry. They seemed to be the only people who cared anyways. If they were willing to bring her back from death, then the least she could do was fight for them. Even if she could not find it within herself to fight for herself. She would do it for them. She would go against her beliefs and try to open up to the undead.

It looked like group therapy with the parasite had come to be her last shot. If this didn't work she would not hesitate to try and off herself again. If that happened, she would make sure Embry did not stop her. She could be one hell of a stubborn bitch when she wanted to be.

TBC...

**AN: Another short chapter, but I wanted to update. I know what is going to happen in the next chapter so it should be better and longer. I hope so anyways lol! Tell me what you liked about this chapter and what you hated.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. How Bad It Is

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Embry sat next to Leah in Dr. Cullen's home office. She had not wanted to be alone when she had her little therapy session. She may not have asked in the nicest way possible, but Embry had taken the hint when she grabbed his arm muttering about taking someone down with her. As of right now they were all sitting in silence. Nobody was quite sure how to start. The she-wolf would not be starting this conversation for obvious reasons. She did not even want to be here and if they wanted her talk then they would have to give her a pretty compelling reason. She had hope that if she kept her mouth shut they would let her leave. It wasn't her day to bond with the leech doctor. In her mind everything which had happened to her could be traced back to Carlisle. The leeches were the reason her life had went to hell.

"I am going to ask you a few question alright Leah?" Carlisle smiled warrmly at her only to recieve a scowl for his effort. "Just answer as truthfully as you can that way we will be able to come with a treatment plan for you. How long have you been hurting yourself?"

The she-wolf shrugged and counted days in her head. "For a while."

"How long is a while?" The undead doctor asked and wrote something down.

"Longer than a short while." She muttered and rubbed her arm when Embry pinched it in warning. "I guess for seven or eight month's. I don't remember the exact date I started. A couple of weeks after I phased for the first time."

The blond doctor nodded and scribbled more notes. "Do you always cut yourself or are there other methods of self harm which you rely on?"

The Native american shifter female looked uncomfortable when asked this. She rubbed her wrist nervously. "At first I tried a lot of different things. I had wanted to know what method would be the most effective and do the most damage. I tried burning myself, but the burns would heal far to quickly. Then I tried ingesting small doses of posions and again my body seemed to heal whatever damage was done almost instantly. Cutting is the only thing I could find that had lasting effects. The deeper I cut and the longer it would take to heal up. Eventually I didn't bother with the others anymore."

Embry tried not to let his feelings show on his face. He had not known about the other things she had tried. He could just picture Leah trying different ways to end her life and never susceeding. How could none of the pack seen this? How had Seth and Sue not known? Was the pain she carried inside so bad she really did want to die? The boy wolf knew this wasn't simply about attention. If she had wanted attention then she would not have hid her secret activities of self mutilation. She would've showed it off hoping to get a reaction and yet she had done that. Embry reached out to grab her hand. It was for his sake as well as hers.

"Were drugs and alcohol ever used?" The veggie vampire tried to keep his posture relaxed. It wasn't easy for him since he cared about people so deeply. To see this girl in front of him and not know if he could help her, it was one of the hardest things in his life. Becoming a doctor had been his dream and to see someone who he wasn't sure he could help always broke a peice of his heart.

"When Sam first left me I would drink myself until I passed out. Sometimes I would smoke a little pot or do some pills to help the process along." She paused to close her eyes as a fresh wave of pain washed over her. All of her emotional wounds were being reopened and it hurt. "When my dad died I tried coke and had a bad reaction to it. It was right after I phased and now that I have time to think on it, I believe it was the wolf metabolism trying to get the drugs out of my system. I stopped doing drugs and drinking about two weeks after shifting. They don't affect my body anymore since I burn them off to quickly. That is one of the reasons I fell back on cutting. It's one of the only things that seemed to work. It became my crutch I guess you could call it."

Carlisle nodded and tried to offer her a reassuring smile. "Lots of times when you are fighting a deep depression and other emotional issues, you find comfort in pain you can control. You feel as if you have lost control of your own life and to get that control back people sometimes start hurting themselves. When you cut yourself are there any triggers? Does a certian emotion set it off? Maybe a person or event in your life?"

Leah started to panic even though she had seen this question coming. She went to stand up only to be hindered by Embry who was holding on to her arm. "It's okay Leah. Dr. Cullen wants to help you. You're doing a great job and if you need a break we will give you one. I know you don't like to open up to people, but please try. I'm here with you and I promise I won't go anywhere."

"Promises are made to be broken." The girly wolf took a deep breath and turned to meet the golden eyes of Carlisle Cullen. "For the longest time I wanted to blame your family. I wanted to blame for my dad's bad heart. For Sam imprinting on Emily. For I did not know. causing me to turn in to the freak of nature I am. I wanted you and your family to hurt. Then I started to hate myself for hating people I did not even know. I hated everyone for telling me it was for the best. How the fuck was my dad dying for the best? I hated being forced to see Sam and Emily day and day out. Then I was forced to read his thoughts. I tried to ignore it, but the one person I loved thinking that it would be better if I were gone? Well that kind of sends a message to someone doc. You want a trigger and I can give you fifty."

"Carlisle do you think that we could have a fifteen minute break? I think I should get Leah something to eat." Embry knew this had to be hard on her and he did not want to take things to quickly. Leah was doing so much better than he had thought. She really was trying to work with them. That alone gave the Makah born wolf hope for her recovery.

The blond doctor nodded and stood up to excused himself. He said that he would ask his wife to make Leah and Embry a sandwich. Both shifters nodded when he said this. He paused in the doorway to turn and face the two of them. "When I return I would like to talk about the biggest trigger. I will leave up to you Leah to choose what you think is your biggest trigger. I have my ideas, but I would rather hear your thoughts on this."

"Sam is my biggest trigger. Always has been and always will be. I don't need to think on that." Leah looked down to the floor as Carlisle smiled sadly and left the room.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you sooner Leah." Embry Call lifted her chin with his fingers and forced her to meet his eyes. "I swear to you that I won't leave your side now that I am here. I'm going to help you like I should have done all along. Would you like me to be here when you talk about Sam? I understand completely if you would rather I not be here."

The Quilette female narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "You are not leaving me here with the parasite who has a medical degree. Besides, I don't think I can do this without you. I barely made it through this little chat and we both know Sam isn't a good topic with me. I'll need you here in case I phase or fly off the handle."

The boy wolf smiled and nudged her shoulder playfully. "So you want me around twenty-four seven then?"

The brown eyed girl kicked him hard in the ankle. "You can be such and idiot sometimes. Maybe you need therapy for your delusions of self importance."

"If you put it that way then we can share a padded cell." He smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before pulling her in to a hug. "There is nobody I would rather share insanity with than you anyways Leah."

TBC...

**AN: Another short chapter because I am sick. I was supposed to go to Boston but got to sick to go. Anyways, I do hope you all liked this chapter. It is short and the reason behind that being I wanted each small break through she has to be it's own chapter. The Sam chapter is going to be very emotional and there is only so much emotional I can do it in one sitting lol. Anyways let me know what you all thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Sam Pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Finally the blond undead doctor made his way back in to the room with two huge ham sandwiches. He handed one to Leah and one to Embry. It did not take then very long to polish them off. Less than five minutes and they were both done and everything was akwardly quiet again. Oddly enough though it was Leah who started the conversation this time. She did not seem to need any prompting to open up. Carlisle took this as a good sign as did the Makah born wolf.

"I was thirteen when I first saw Sam Uley as someone other the boy I went to school with. Other than the boy with no father and a mean mother. When I was thirteen I started to see him as something more. He seemed to develope over the summer and it was almost like he had everyone's attention when he walked in to the classroom the first day of school after summer vacation. He walked in with his leather jacket and his know it all smirk. That is the first day I realized that boys may have something to offer than just being born to annoy woman." The she-wolf paused in remembrance. She seemed almost lost in the memory and Embry reached to take her hand. He wanted her to know he was here with her.

"I remember I tried everything I could think of to get his attention that year. I flirted to the best of my thirteen year old ability. I tried acting as if I knew the things he would talk about with his friends even when I had no idea. I stopped being a tomboy and actually tried wearing dresses and makeup. When none of that seemed to work I would purposely get in to trouble. Since he saw me as a little at the time it seemed to work. It caught his attention at the very least."

Carlisle said nothing and only wrote down small notes. He knew letting her speak out her feelings was the best thing for her at this point in time. It would help him be more able to determine what factor in her life needed to change. It was pretty obvious somethign would have to be done about her situation with Sam.

Leah scuffed her foot along the floor for a few seconds. "When I was sixteen I remember that is the first time I think Sam saw me in a non sister capacity. I was wearing a denim mini skirt and black tank top with a yellow smiling sun on it. I remember him telling me that my smile beat out the brightness of the sun anyday. I bet he regrets saying it now."

Her expression turned pained and slightly angry. "That is the kicker though. He _doesn't _regret any moment he had with me. He thinks of them fondly in a way I _can't. _No matter how hard I try I cannot seem to think on our past with happiness in my heart. Yet everyone expects me to! They all look at me like I'm doing something wrong everytime I have one unhappy thought."

Embry squeezed her fingers and shot her a look of sympathy. "That is not true Leah. Nobody expects you to be ok overnight. We all understand you need time to heal. Nobody wants to rush you-"

The Quilette shifter ripped her hand from his. She stood up in anger and started pacing the room. She threw her hands up and tangled her fingers in her hair. "Yes they do! You all do! I can hear your thoughts remember? Every single time I have a thought less than perfect I get some rude comment meant to hurt me. Why do you all think I have turned so bitter? Do you all think I _want _to be this fucking way? Do you honestly believe that I wake up every morning happy with I have become?

It's so easy for Sam to look back with happy thoughts because he _has _someone to go home to at night. He _has _Emily waiting for him every night after patrols. He never had to live through the pain of loosing me like I had to do with him. He never had to suffer a broken heart! You can all defend him and say that he hurt when he hurt me and you know maybe he did, but the pain wasn't the most intense emotion he had. Any pain he had to suffer was subdued by the fact he had his imprint."

Embry stood up to grab her arms since she was starting to panic. Her pacing had increased in speed and he struggled to hold her still. "Leah please calm down!"

"NO!" She tried to shove him away, but her emotions had her control all over the place. "Why should I? Isn't this what you wanted? To know how I feel? Is to much for you Call? I never asked you to try and play hero. I never wanted a damn thing from you. All I ever wanted from anyone was time. Is that so much to ask for? I just need time and none of you can give to me. I can't have time or space.

I have to be maid of honor the wedding of my ex and cousin. They even used the date I had chosen to use with Sam because they were to lazy to choose another. They don't care what it means to me. They could care less. He told me that you know. That while he knows it bothers me, if it makes Emily happy then I am just going to have to grin a bear it. Anything she wants she gets no matter if it kills me. And it is killing me every second of every fucking day!"

Leah reached out to knock over items on Carlisle's desk out of anger. Embry had finally let her go due to his stunned. He stood there watching as did Carlisle. They let her be angry because nothing else could be done. "I can't even be allowed to have feelings because I get judged on them. Why do you think I try to kill myself Embry? Because I cannot stand to live llike this anymore! I _can't _living like this. No amount of therapy is going to help me and we both know it. We both know that if something doesn't change soon I will find a way to make my own escape no matter what that may be."

TBC...

**AN: I had to pause this chapter and cut it in to pieces because honestly to much emotion like that was getting to me. Poor Leah is in so much pain. So much pain and I felt that she needed the chance to rant. I felt she needed to be able to say how she felt for once and not be judged for it. It will continue in the next chapter where Carlisle breaks down certian moments so we can understand it more. Anyways, I do hope you all liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dislcaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah had remained on her feet. Both men in the room were looking at her and she simply stood there shaking and she fought off the urge to face. Suddenly almost like a lion about to attack, she turned to Embry. "What I don't understand Embry is how you who have yet to imprint, can condone they way he went about the situation afterwards. If he had just broken up with then maybe I wouldn't be this way. Though he did not simply break it off. No he had to be selfish and try to keep us both. He fucking cheated on me and because it was with his imprint you all think it is an alright thing to go. Out of everyone Embry is that you're the best of them. I never thought you would be someone to accept that."

The Makah born wolf flinched away from the accusation in her eyes. "I didn't think it was my place Leah. You know how Sam get's when anyone says a bad word against Emily. I thought it would be best to keep my mouth shut and my head down."

"So instead you let me be painted as the bad guy? I can't help my thoughts. Especially if they are the true!" The she-wolf snapped and slammed both her hands against the wall as a way to not phase and tear someone to pieces. "I have to hear it all the time because I have the balls to call him on his shit. He screwed my cousin while we were still engaged. ENGAGED! Do you have any idea how that feels? What is what like to see them? To see the look on his face and know in that moment I was a long forgotten part of his past?"

Carlisle stood up and placed his hand on Leah's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I am sorry that happened to you Leah. I cannot say that I understand your pain. Esme has never been anything other than faithful, but I can see how much it hurt you."

She stepped away from him. "Thanks Dr. Leech for saying that. You know you are the _only _person beside my brother who actually took the time to say they were sorry about what happened to me. With Seth I know that he genuinely cares about me. He _doesn't _have to be ordered to apologize to me."

"Leah anytime I have said that I am sorry for your pain it was the truth." The male shifter said and enveloped her in a hug. "I've never been forced to apologize. I'm sorry the others act that way to you. They just don't understand. Most of them have imprints and in thier defense they don't want to see imprinted wolves as the bad guy. That would mean it could happen to them."

Leah shook her head and rolled her eyes. "So i should sit back and pretend he did not shatter my heart by sleeping with her. I thought he loved me Embry and imprint or not you have to agree it was wrong. He blabbers on and on about not wanting to hurt me and still he did it. He did it for sex. He always told me that he wanted it to be something special and I felt like by sleeping with her that he spit on everything we ever had. He soiled it and ruined any chance I had of every being friends with he or Emily again."

Finally she paused and came to sit down again. Embry shadowed her movements. He leaned his head against her shoulder as she started talking again. "If he had known me at all he had to know it would kill me. Still, that is not the kicker. The kicker is that Emily allowed him to sleep with her. She had to want it for him to want it as well. She had to make it clear that was what she had in mind or he would've never done that to me. How could she? How could they? And the pack supports the perfect couple?

Why can't anyone support me? How am I in the wrong in this situation? Cheating is not ok Embry! I mean I am not judging people who do, or well, I am not trying to. I am simply saying that I should not get punished for having these feelings of resentment. If it had been the other way around then I would be treated like dirt more so than I am. I would be mocked and tortured because of it. Why does imprinting make it fine for him do this to me? If I imprinted and hated Sam then you would find a way to make it ok."

Suddenly she turned to look at Carlisle. "Hey doc I've found my cure! All I have to do is imprint and I will do no wrong in the pack's eyes. If only I could choose. Maybe I should have the bronze haired wierdo come up and I'll see if I can somehow force an imprint. He seems like the faithful to almost an annoying degree kind. You should call him up."

The Makah born shifter frowned and poked her in the arm. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Leah countered his question with one of her own.

"Why can't you try to imprint on me?" Embry asked and shot her a dazzling smile. "I have to be better than a deader."

She snorted in amusement. "Not by much Call."

"I think we have made great progress today." Carlisle interrupted and stood up. He looked over to the girly wolf. "I would like to continue these sessions Leah. It is up to you, but I think they would be good for you. I would also like it if you and Embry would stay the night tonight so I can make sure you heal properly. Do you think that would be alright?"

For a moment she looked like she thought he was joking and then she just shrugged. "Fine but I get to share a room with Embry. No offence or anything I just do not want to risk the chance of developing nechrophillia along with all of my other problems."

Embry grinned and nudged her shoulder with his. "You just want the chance to see me naked."

"Been there and done that. Let me tell you that it took me month's to get over nightmares the first time. You are no Johnny Depp and I don't want to try and take his place in my dreams. He is my future husband after all. OHH! Maybe I could imrpint on him!"

TBC...

**AN: So this is short as well, but I did warn you that the therapy sessions would be short because I can only handle to much of Sam Uley. I think this chapter was serious and cute at the same time. Anyways, I wanted to post something for this story tonight and so I hope that you liked it. Let me know what you thought about it. I love the Embry/Leah friendship that will turn to romance. Question for you all...Do you think I should change the rating? Also let me know if you wanna start seeing previews for the next chapters of this story.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Proposition

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The female she-wolf lay on the bed in the Cullen's spare bedroom while Embry Call lay on the floor wearing nothing other than his denim shorts. The Makah wolf could hear her tossing and turning as she tried to get comfortable. She kept sighing or muttering and it was driving him completely mental. He needed at least a good eight hours sleep if we going to be forced to work properly in the morning. He couldn't live off of no sleep. He was a teen guy who needed real uninterrupted sleep.

Finally he sat up and rubbed his eyes before he climbed up on to the bed next to her. "You know I am exhausted Clearwater. Saving your life took up all my energy and the least you could do was stop fucking sighing and flopping around like a fish out of water. Is something on your mind? Is the bed not to your liking because I willingly switch with you? I would rather have the lumpy mattress than the cold hard floor."

"My mind won't shut off!" Leah complained and turned on her side. "It keeps going over everything we talked about and everything Sam said to me. How am I supposed to sleep if I can't relax? Also it smells like dead people in this room. It's really gross and they don't even have air freshener. That doesn't seem really fair to my poor nose. I'm going to end up the nose less wonder and all because it burned off due to leech stench."

"You are being overly dramatic Leah." Embry told her as he poked her in the stomach. "Just close your eyes and pretend that it smells like anything which you find pleasant. You are only making it worse by concentrating on it. It is your mind playing tricks on you."

The Native American she-wolf scowled and snapped her eyes shut. After a moment they popped back open. "Well that was a big fail Call. Do you have any more bright ideas? How about I pretend that unicorns are real and will take away all the bad things in my life if I wish hard enough?"

The boy wolf tried to contain his need to laugh. "Never would have thought you were in to Unicorns. I always figured you as a kick the puppy kind of person." Suddenly he jumped in pain when she kicked him under the blankets. "Ow! What the fuck Lee?"

She smirked before bursting in to laughter. "I was kicking the puppy Call-baby."

"I am not a puppy!" Embry defended feeling quite offended by that remark. He was a grown man, well he was in a grown man's body and no way a puppy of any kind. "You'd be better off kicking Quill or even Jacob."

"Did I offend you?" Leah teased as she poked him in the ribs. "Do you need me to kiss it better?"

"I knew there was a reason you wanted to share a room with me." He replied motioning to his bare chest. "You can't resist a toned body such as mine. I mean I am every girls dream and hey why are you laughing?"

Deep rolling laughter came from Leah Clearwater. Her face actually turned red due to the fact she had been laughing so freaking hard. "Did you really just manage to say that all with a straight face? I mean come on Embry you've never had a girlfriend in all the time I have known you. Even Jake has his creepy stalker obsession with the Swan girl. Yet you never once showed interest in a girl. Are you gay? Maybe that is why you spent so much time with the mind rapist today?"

The Makah born wolf sat up quickly and turned to glare at her. "I am not gay! Not that there is anything wrong with that, but I am not. Have you ever considered that maybe I am waiting for the right woman? I don't want to pull a Sam and end up hurting some girl I love because I end up imprinting. One Leah Clearwater in the world is enough thank you very much."

The female shifter rolled her eyes. "You are a drama queen. I promise not to question your manliness again. For the record, I think it's pretty decent of you to want to wait until you imprint. On behalf of the female population I say thank you. Now I have proof that one man on the entire planet actually has a heart which works. Ha! Heart that works is kind of ironic since we are staying with a bunch of parasites. Anyways on with what I was saying. It's good of you to be thinking about the consequences of your actions, but won't you get lonely? What if you never imprint?"

Embry shrugged his shoulders with a sigh. "Then I guess that I will never be with anyone. I don't want to take the chance of starting something with someone if there is a chance of me hurting them. I mean look at what Sam did to you. I don't want to be like that."

Leah nodded in understanding. "I totally get what you are saying. Still who says that you have to start anything serious? I mean what about a friend's with benefits type thing? I have to admit that I have been so lonely since Sam. It's not like he would ever let me date anyways. Especially if I wanted to date a human. I have to stick with either leeches and that is totally out of the question or wolves. Most of the wolves I know are imprinted. My dating choices are very limited."

The chocolate colored wolf caught her gaze. She was looking him up and down in a way she had never done before. "Are you suggesting that you and I start a friend's with benefits type of thing? "

"Well I'm game if you are." She said truthfully as she raised her eyebrow in his direction. "I mean you and I are friends and I trust you. We both are lonely and we have yet to imprint. It's not like we have responsibilities to anyone else. We aren't in love and so that doesn't complicate things any. I don't see why don't go for it. I mean what is the worst that could happen? We end up thinking each other crap in bed and end up back where we started off in the first place."

"So are you saying you want me to be your real life Johnny Depp?" Embry asked as he raised one hand to run the fingers down her arm.

The she wolf smirked and shook her head. "I love my Johnny Depp and I just want to fuck you. So are you in Call? I mean you wanted me to come up with ways to take my mind off of Sam and everything I think this would be a great way to relieve stress."

TBC…

**AN: So I changed the rating of this story to M. It will most definitely be M in later chapters. I wanted to show how they get to that point though and that is why this chapter is so important. I actually liked how this came out and I hope that you liked it as well. Let me know if you liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. I can work with that

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The friends with benefits idea had seemed great and all, but when the time came for them to actually do something it was sort of awkward. Like how were they supposed to do this? It wasn't an after school project. Forcing it wasn't really a good way to go either. They had decided to wait a few days until Leah was fully healed before they tried everything. They talked about everyday as they tried to plan out each detail and now the time had come they seemed to be at a loss for words. They stood staring at the other as they stood in the middle of the woods hoping the other person would do or say something to get it started.

The Makah born wolf had never done anything like this before. He would never tell anybody this because it would make him sound like a fucking sissy, but he sort of had wanted his first time to be special. So many of his friends had lost their virginities in relationships that did not mean anything and he really did not want that. He wanted something more though he was a teenaged boy and no teen boy would turn down confirmed sex. That was just something that did not happen. Besides that, if he wanted to lose his virginity to anyone then it would be Leah. She had quickly become his best female friend. Well to be technical she was his _only_ female friend.

The she-wolf sighed feeling very uncomfortable. She hated awkward silences and this was definitely awkward. She would not stand for it. "Okay in order for this to work I guess the first step would to be if I sexually arouse you. I mean if you can't it up by seeing me naked then I think we have a real problem."

Before Embry could respond Leah had pulled her shirt over her head and undid her jean shorts pulling that along with her underwear down. Having been ogled by every guy in her pack, Leah had lost her modesty a long time ago. She placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow informing that he was taking to long in letting her know if he could work with what he was seeing or not.

The teen boy felt his mouth fall open. Leah was beautiful and he felt like he was living out one of the fantasies he had seen his pack brothers have about her. She had long slender legs and part of his mind, the part which was still able to process rational thought, wondered if maybe that was one of the reasons she could run so fast in wolf form. His gaze traveled up her legs, past her stomach, he paused to look at her boobs. Again being a teen boy boobs were one thing he could look at all day and Leah had really nice ones. To be completely honest Leah seemed to have really nice everything when it came to her looks. That blond leech at the Cullen's was supposed to be like the most beautiful person on the planet and yet in Embry Call's eye the she-wolf trumped the ice queen leech.

"You are gorgeous Leah." Embry half whispered and half groaned. He was a bumbling idiot and she was going to laugh in his face. "I mean even though you are the first real live naked woman I've seen, I bet that even if I saw a thousand none would be as pretty as you."

Leah wanted to smile and yet she held it in. She would not let his sweet words melt through her armor. That is what had happened with Sam and look how that ended. Embry was a sweet kid, but this could only ever be sex and nothing else. "The second thing that needs to be noted if this is going to work, you are _not _allowed to ever use the L word. You can talk dirty, talk sweet if only during sex, and there will never be cuddling afterwards. If you have any rules then I suggest you state them now."

He frowned and tried to think of something, _anything _to add so that he wouldn't feel like such a dork. "Anything new or kinky that we are going to try cannot be used as blackmail in any way shape or form. Anything that we do during these uhh, sessions should remain within these sessions."

"Agreed." She stated and held her hand out for him to shake. He thought it was kind of silly to shake her hand when she was standing in front of him naked, but he shook her hand anyways. "So are you going to show me what you are working with? It's nice to know that you like my body, but I want to be sure I am not getting the short end of the stick. No pun intended though now that I think of it, ha that is kind of ironic."

The chocolate colored shifter averted his eyes to the ground. He had forgotten that she would want to see him naked. He wasn't sure if he could do this. He was smaller size wise than most of the guys in the pack other than Seth because he was so young. Embry feared he may be smaller than them in other ways as well. He had a terrifying fear that she would laugh in his face and say something like 'is that it?' before walking off and leaving him to die of humiliation. Finally he took in a deep breath and unhooked his belt from his jeans and let them fall down around his ankles. His boxers went down with them and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly while waiting for her laughter to fill the air.

After a moment he heard a low whistle fill the air and he let his eyes open slowly. Leah was looking him up and down with a half smirk on her face. "Not bad Call. I mean I really feared you may have baby dick syndrome and yet I am happily surprised. You're better down there than Sam. Now I wish I had looked at you more closely the few times you phased in front of me. I can definitely work with that."

Then lips were fused together and hands tangled in her hair while hers gripped his shoulders. This may have started out awkward though it would not end that way for sure. Embry could only hope that he would not make a full of himself. She was obviously experienced having been with Sam and she may be expecting him to be better than he ended up being. Still the had talked about this and she assured him she would be under-standing since this was his first time. Then she had made a joke about being his teacher when it came to this and how maybe she should get a naughty teacher outfit. Embry now thought the idea of Leah in a short skirt and white button up shirt tied below her breast sounded like a brilliant idea.

TBC…

**AN: So I was about to go to bed and I could not sleep so I wrote this really quick. I know there was no sex yet, but I promise there will be in the next chapter. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I will try to update soon. I love how Leah was trying to be all un-emotional even though later on emotions will get the best of her. Embry's embarrassment was fun to write as well.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Almost Awkward And Movies

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Embry could feel his eyes threatening to roll back in to his head. They had kissed for quite a while. Embry had been comfortable with kissing. He did not feel pressured with kissing since he seemed to be doing it right. It was nice to know he didn't completely bomb at this one thing. The Makah born wolf had been satisfied to just keep kissing for a while and yet the she-wolf must have started getting bored with the lip on lip action since she pushed him up against a tree before dropping down to her knees. The second he felt her warm breath on his erection he thought he would pass out. He thought most girls did not like doing that.

"Leah you don't have to do that-" He started to assure her and then the words caught in his throat when she wrapped her lips around him. He let out a strangled moan and struggled to keep himself in a standing position.

He thought he was going to die from how fast his heart had started to beat. He had never had anything like this happen to him before. He had jacked off a few times, but it was always his hand doing the job. This was like a million times better and what was she doing with her tongue. He gulped and searched desperately for something to hold on to in order to keep from falling on his face. When she flicked her tongue over the tip of his erection he let out a half strangled noise.

Leah smirked when she felt his entire body shudder. Men were all the same when it came to certain things. Embry Call was no different when it came to body chemistry. She had wanted to see what kind of reaction she could get out of him and she succeeded. She stood up and he gaped at her. The she-wolf shrugged her shoulders. "If we do that right now then you won't have energy to fuck. Not if this is your first time. I promise I'll do that for you later on, but I really want to fuck you. I just needed a way to loosen you up."

"Officially loosened up." He stated with a smile though he was feeling rather shaky. He did not know what to do next. "Leah I don't know if I am going to be able to- I mean-"

"Don't worry about it Embry." She rolled her eyes. "It's kind of instinctual. I mean you want to fuck me don't you? Well I know you want to since I am pretty sure your dick is not trying to wave at me. You're a guy Embry so just do whatever you feel comfortable with. I am not going to rape you alright?"

The Makah wolf nodded and decided to stop acting like a pussy. He reached his hand out to caress her right breast. "Am I doing that right? I mean I don't want to hurt you. I want you to like it to and I have never been with you before so I don't know what you like or do not like and-"

Suddenly the she wolf burst out laughing. "Embry your being a girl, look I thought doing this like this would be easy and yet I can tell that it is going to be wicked awkward. I think that we should just go spend the day together and if it happens then it happens and if it doesn't then there is no harm and no foul. What do you say we go watch a movie? I hear that Face Punch 2 is out in theatres and since Face punch one sucked I am hoping that this movie can only go up from here."

Embry nodded and pulled on his pants as she got dressed. She kept talking about the stupid things she expected to see in the movie and after a moment he realized that she was trying to, in her own Leah way, make him feel about the almost sexual disaster. Leah did not want him to feel like a failure and maybe it was because she wanted his first time to be special. He knew from sharing a mind with both she and Sam, that her first time had been something she regretted and wished it would have been more special and maybe that is what she wanted for Embry. Maybe Leah wanted to give him the first time that she never had. If that was the case it was actually really sweet of her to think of something like that.

Once they were both dressed they decided to walk to the Cullen's and ask if they could borrow one of the cars. Usually they would just ask Jacob or Leah would take her mother's car, but she did not fancy going back to La Push right now. The female shifter knew that she would eventually have to deal with Sam and everyone else after her attempt and suicide and she wasn't quite ready for that yet. Leah was not ready to deal with lectures she was sure to get. She wasn't ready to try and explain her reasons to everyone else when she could barely understand the reasons behind her actions herself. Everything was just so confusing and having to rehash her feelings would only confuse her even more.

They ended up borrowing Edward's car because Rosalie would rip them apart before she let a mutt in her car, Alice's was to bright a color for Leah to stomach, and Emmett's jeep was just kind of more of a spend the day in the mountains kind of thing. So they settled for Edward's shiny flashy girl car as Leah called it and they were off to Port Angeles so they could see a movie. Everything seemed to be going well until they go to the theatre. They had bought their tickets and headed inside to get tickets when they ran in to a few familiar faces.

"Hey Leah!" Jake waved from where he was standing next to Paul and Jared. He quickly made his way over to the pair and both Embry and Leah noticed he was looking at her wrists were faint scars could be seen. "How have you been? Do you have any idea how crazy Sam is right now? We have all been worried sick about you. My dad called the Cullen's to see how you were, but the doctor said it would be best if you didn't see anyone from the reservation for a while. So how are you doing? Seth said that you were uhh better."

Leah's eyes were cold black balls in her sockets. "Seth is a good liar Jacob."

TBC…

**AN: I had planned for this to be when they slept together, but then I did not want it to be forced I wanted it to be something that just happens and so I wrote this chapter like this. I hope that you all liked it. I also thought that it was important for some of the other wolves to see Leah. Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Broken Pack

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jacob Black almost flinched back from the cold words spoken to him by Leah Clearwater, but he managed to fight back that urge. He had been trying to be nice to her after all. He hadn't said anything rude and here she was still being a bitch to him. That is one of the many things that annoyed him when it came to her. She treated everyone like the enemy when in reality it had been Sam Uley and Emily Young who had hurt her. Yet the she-wolf took it out on everyone around her and the true alpha could not stand it. He had been trying to be nice and have a civil conversation with her and what did she do? She threw it right back in his face.

"Well then I guess I will have to let Seth know that." He snapped feeling the urge to phase rear its ugly head. He kept chanting stay calm in his head because fighting in the middle of Port Angeles would be a stupid and reckless thing to do. He liked to think he had more sense than to fight just because Leah was being her usual bitchy self.

"What did you expect Jacob?" The girly wolf snapped as she crossed her arms. Seeing anyone from La Push other than Seth and Embry was simply something she could not deal with at this moment. Uncrossing her arms she held them out for her three pack brothers to see. The harsh pink lines stood out against her skin and caused all of them to cringe. "Did you think that just because the undead doctor stitched me up that everything would be fine? Did you think that maybe he would give me enough morphine so I'd be able to forget the way you and everyone else had treated me? Did you care at all when Embry told you I tried to kill myself? Did you think I did it for attention? I bet none of you would have shed a tear had I died that day."

Jacob snapped and lost his temper. He got right up in her face even though Paul tried to be the voice of reason by setting his hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down. "How did you think we were going to react, Leah? We _tried _to be your friend after everything that went down with Sam and Emily. We all tried to talk to you or to get you to hang with us, but you are the one who pushed our offers of help to the side. It was you who decided to take your anger out on the rest of the pack. Is it really that big of a surprise that we hate you? You made things turn out this way and you need to deal with it and stop blaming us."

"Fuck you Black!" She snarled and shoved him back with one hand against his left shoulder. She took a step forward as he stumbled back a step. "You think that I didn't hear the shit you all said about me when you thought I wasn't in wolf form? Before I started treating you all like shit I heard the jokes you would crack at my expense when you thought I was not listening. I _know _everything you ever thought about me and you wonder why I became a heartless bitch? What was I supposed to do? Nothing I did was ever good enough for any of you! When I fell in to that depression you all told me I was hurting my mother and putting worse strain on her, when I tried to act as if I felt nothing you all said that I was bottling up my emotions and that it was not healthy, and so I let my feelings out. I let out everything I was feeling and you found something wrong with that too! So fuck you all and what you think. I _am _angry and I have a right to be and I am not going to try and hide how I feel just because you guys can't handle it."

"You're such a bitch Clearwater!" The rightful alpha could feel his hands shaking.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Guess you would be able to tell a bitch since you are in love with one. You know Jacob that is what pisses me off the most. It is perfectly alright for you to get all mopey over a girl you haven't even dated, but I can't hurt over Sam. I thought _you _out of everyone would be on my page. I thought if anyone could understand you would, though I have to tell you why the Swan slut chose the leech over you. The mind reader has shown me more kindness than any of you fuckers. It comes as no surprise to me that she chose him over you. Hell I would have chosen death over you and essentially that is what she did."

Jacob's eyes darkened with anger as he took a step forwards, but Embry was there blocking his path. "Calm the hell down Jake and use your head. Don't make you fight you here. Leah has a point and you cannot stand there and dispute she is justified in saying everything that she has said. Sure she should have worded it better, and yet she is right. None of us treated her the way we should have and I am trying to make up for it. I think you should try to do the same."

Paul stood next to Jake with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't owe her a damn thing. It is not as if I fucked her cousin behind her back."

"No." She spat and the Makah wolf moved to restrain her. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders when she tried to stalk forward. "You simply stood by and kept a secret you knew would hurt me. You knew he was fucking Emily and you did not say a thing. Why do you think I can't stand the sight of you?"

Embry Call could tell that this was becoming too much and so he took her by the hand as a way to remind her she was not alone. "Look Leah and I did not come here to fight. We came here to watch and movie and that is what we are going to do. We are going to find our seats and watch a stupid movie get even stupider. We are going to enjoy ourselves and I suggest you do the same. I am sick of this stupid fucking fighting all the time. How can our pack claim to be a family when you all turn against the one person who needs you the most? I don't know about you guys, but I intend to try and do what I should have from the start. Come on Lee and let's go make fun of the people that pass for actors nowadays."

"Sure thing Call-baby." She agreed squeezing his fingers in a silent thank you. She really needed to figure out how to tell him that she wouldn't be able to do this without him.

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter before I went to bed and I hope you all liked it. I wanted Leah to see that Embry will stand up for her because it helps set things up for the lemon in the next chapter. Yes there will be sex and this needed to happen for that to happen. Let me know if you liked it or not. I have a quick question and that is where do you think they should end up sleeping together? Would the Cullen house be too weird? Tell me your ideas!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Embry Call did not like how quiet Leah had been since the movie ended. They had decided to actually go the Makah reservation and stay at Embry's aunt's house for the weekend. Edward and told them that as long as they brought the Volvo back by Monday then it would be fine. Leah had needed to get away from the leech family and she couldn't go back to La Push and so the Makah reservation it was. Maybe it would do them both good to get away for a little while. Since his aunt was going to be gone for the weekend and probably the week itself he had known she wouldn't mind too much if he stayed here as long as they kept the place clean.

When they were inside the small cabin the first thing the chocolate colored wolf did was start up a fire and put on some music. His aunt did not believe in television and so this would have to do. He did not even realize the romantic setting he had created until the she-wolf made a comment about it. "Are you trying to seduce me? You have the whole soft music and roaring fire going for you."

"Wasn't really going for that effect, but I will take it as a compliment on my amazing romantic side. Hey are you hungry? I am sure Aunt Lara has something here we could eat since I visit all the time and she has learned to always keep her fridge stocked because of what happened after I first phased. I ended up eating everything and well now she is always prepared. What do you want to eat? I was thinking some nice buttery popcorn, but if you have something else in mind then that is perfectly fi-"He had turned around to look at her after putting the last log in the fire place and his words were caught in his throat.

Leah had taken off her jacket and was wearing a dark orange sun dress Alice had practically forced her to wear. Her eyes were closed and she was swaying softly to the music in the back-round. For the first time in over a year she seemed to be relaxed. All the stress in her face had left for a moment and she looked younger because of it. She looked like old Leah who used to laugh and smile. The Leah who could always brighten your day and always say the bright side to everything. The same Leah Clearwater Embry had missed more than he realized.

Embry smiled and wiped his hands on his pants before walking over to Leah and placing her hands around his next while she wound hers around his next and they slowly danced to the music together. There was no need for a conversation because they had come to the point in their friendship where they could be completely silent and comfortable at the same time. No awkwardness needing to be filled with words interrupted the slow dance they were both enjoying though neither would admit it.

Leah was the one who started it as she leaned up to kiss him. She hated the fact that while she was taller than most women she knew that she still ended up being shorter than all the men in the pack other than her brother though she was sure he wouldn't be shorter than her for very much longer. She pressed her lips against his and dug her nails in to the base of his skull as she held him close. It was pretty obvious to both shifters that neither of them would be stopping this anytime soon. This was the real thing and not and awkward moment in the woods.

The Makah born wolf wasn't sure what had changed from this afternoon, but he did know something must have happened. He wasn't nervous at all this time around. In fact he felt very confident of his actions and she seemed to sense this as well. With one hand he reached down to pull her dress up and over her head as she reached down to unbutton his jeans and push them down his hips. His other hand slid up her almost bare back in order to undo her bra while he continued kissing her the whole time. Never once did he trip up in his very smooth movements. Not even when she sucked his bottom lip in to her mouth so that she could bite down roughly.

The girly wolf helped him remove her bra and then he helped her remove his shirt. Her hands trailed up his chest to rest on his shoulders as she brought his lips down to place a kiss against his rapidly beating heart. She wanted to make his first time good for him because this may sound fucked up, but she didn't want another person to hate her. She wanted to be known for doing something right for once. She was tired of fucking everything up.

"You are not a screw up Leah." Embry seemed to know exactly what was on her mind. He could read it in her eyes. "Jacob and the guys are jerks sometimes. They don't see you like I do."

"They never will see me this way either." She teased motioning to her almost naked body. "Do I look that easy to you?"

"You look beautiful Leah." Embry told her truthfully and then no more words were needed.

They fell to the floor in a heap on the carpet in front of the fire place. They both kicked off their underwear and for a moment both were completely exposed emotionally. You could tell both were nervous about this and yet they both wanted it. Embry reached out to stroke her cheek and suddenly the nervousness disappeared as they kissed once more.

When he moved his hands to caress her breasts Leah reached down to grab his erection so that she could take him inside of her, but he actually stopped her when something hit him. "I don't have a condom. I must have forgotten them in the forest this afternoon. I don't want you to think that do not respect your body or anything like that. We can wait until another time if you-"

Leah was quick to cut him off. First she kissed him and explored his mouth with her tongue until he relaxed. Then she stroked him a couple of times until she was sure he would stop panicking. "It's not like I can get pregnant and I know I don't have anything you can catch. You won't give me anything with you being a virgin and all. I want this Embry, I want you and damn it I am going to have it okay?"

"As you wish." He kissed the tip of her nose as she helped him slide in to her warm depth. He gasped in shock and actually shivered at the feeling. It was a strange feeling, but not unpleasant. "Wow."

TBC…

**AN: I know I did not show all of the sex and that it was not detailed, but I have a plan for a very detailed moment in the next chapter. I hope that you guys liked this regardless. Let me know if you liked it or not and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I realize that if I push myself to write something the chapters usually suck and I don't want that.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Embry was watching Leah sleep as he stroked her back softly. They had finally come to rest in front of the fireplace even though they really had no need to keep warm. He took the time to study her face as she slept on her stomach. Her facial features were relaxed with no signs of stress. She looked years younger when she slept almost as if she were the same girl she had been a little over a year ago before everything with the vampires and phasing and her father had went down. She looked like the Leah everyone had loved and wanted to be friends with.

The Makah born wolf let his eyes linger on her face before he slowly started moving down. They landed on her arms which were protectively curled around her chest and stomach. Even in sleep she felt the need to protect herself from the outside world and he could not say that he blamed her. The underside of her left arm was visible and he was able to make out the harsh pink lines which made up the self-made scars. There were so many of them in certain place's it looked as if she had been trying to cut little x marks in her skin, almost like she had been trying to keep track of something.

Leah stirred when she felt Embry gently probing the x marks on her arm. He probably wanted and explanation as to what they were since obviously they were not deep enough to have killed her. "I decided to keep a chart of every time I thought about Sam. I thought that maybe if I consciously made an effort to stop then I could make myself get over him all that much faster. When keeping track on paper did not seem to be working I decided to mark it in to my skin. I thought maybe the pain would help."

"Did it?" He asked and sat up as she did the same. "Did the pain make you stop thinking about him even a little bit?"

The she-wolf looked away from him and he knew her answer would not please him. "For a second it worked, but as soon as the physical pain was gone it came back. I feel like he is haunting me Embry. I feel like he is flaunting his happiness in my face. You all defend him saying he is hurting to and you know I won't say he doesn't feel guilty about it, but at the end of the night I am not the last thought on his mind. He has her to take away his pain and I have nobody to do that for me. I don't have someone to love me unconditionally and be there for me when I need them."

"You have me." He countered calmly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know I am not the first choice of who you would want by your side right now, but you do have me. I promise that as long as you need me I am going to be here."

"Until you imprint." The words came out harsh as if she had slapped him, but then her tone softened in her way of apologizing. "I don't mean to come off as a bitch when I say that Embry. I mean it as a fact because we both know it is the truth. You will be my friend and sex buddy until you imprint and then you may try to be around for a while, but in the end I will just be dragging you down and so you will cut all ties, though the difference with you and Sam is that you will try to break the news to me gently. You do not have to worry about that though because I don't plan to allow myself to fall for anyone no matter if the sex is good or not."

"So I wasn't completely terrible then?" Embry questioned as a blush painted his cheeks. "I mean I know I didn't last very long and well I wasn't quite sure how I should take your 'oh god don't stop' since it could be taken a couple of different ways. It could have meant oh god don't stop because this is amazing or it could have been oh god don't stop because it is way too soon and it would be embarrassing to both of us if you stopped right now."

To the surprise of both of them they burst out laughing. Leah punched him in the arm teasingly before surprising him yet again and placing a kiss to his for-head. "Well I won't say it was mind blowing since it was your first time and everything, but if it makes you feel better I don't regret what we did and you lasted twice as long as Sam could ever dream of lasting even after he got the hang of it."

"That _does _make me feel better." He said with a smile and grew quiet for a few minutes. "Will you promise me something if I promise you something in return?"

Leah quirked her eyebrow with intense interest as he thought about his proposal. "It depends on what you want me to promise you and what you have to offer me in return."

Embry licked his lips nervously before reaching out and taking her hand. "I promise that even if by some weird fate I do imprint that I will not leave your side as long as you want and need me. I know we aren't dating or anything like that, but I refuse to become one of the many people who have abandoned you. I will sign it in blood if that is what it takes for you to trust me."

"Blood isn't necessary and I never asked you to promise me that." The girl wolf let him squeeze her fingers as she continued. "I have to admit I am glad you won't be running as fast as you can as far as you can when you do eventually imprint. What is it you wanted me to promise? If it is to suck your dick then all you had to do was ask. Did you know I don't have a gag reflex?"

"That is actually really interesting and we will have to talk about this more later on, but for now let's get back to what I wanted you to promise." The chocolate colored wolf couldn't help it when he smiled though it quickly turned serious. "I want you to promise me that as long as I stick around you will try to stop hurting yourself. If you have an urge to do anything like that then you are going to find me no matter what time of day it is or where you or I are. I would also like for you to promise to keep talking to Carlisle because I think if you give him a chance that he could help you."

TBC…

**AN: Hey I hope that you all like this chapter. I really wanted to update it and even though I am still not feeling very well I wrote this. I would love to hear what you all think about this chapter and about Embry and Leah. It is obvious he cares about her and only wants what is best for her.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Not a vacation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

To everyone including the Cullen's surprise as soon as she and Embry got back from his aunts cabin, she had agreed without any argument on her part to keeping talking to Carlisle in the therapy sessions. The she-wolf even asked if it would alright if she stayed with them for a while since she wasn't ready to go home quite yet. Carlisle had been thrilled to see her admitting to needing help and he claimed it was a huge step in her recovery. None of the Cullen's other than Rosalie seemed to have a problem with her being there and yet Leah did not take it personally considering Rosalie had a problem with everyone.

Embry had also asked to stay as long as it was alright with his mother. He didn't want to leave Leah all alone in case she needed a friend. After his mother talked on the phone to Embry's mother it was decided that Embry staying would be fine. Ms. Call adored Leah and been the one person who never turned her away even when she became a bitter shell of who she had once been. Anything to make sure Leah's mental health improved and she would be doing it, especially if her hunch about the female shifter and son were right.

It was the day Leah and the Makah shifter had gone to La Push to get her things when something happened to cause a setback in Leah. Her mother and Seth had conveniently been out since they knew she was coming and Seth had not wanted to cry in case it caused his sister to decide to stay. He wanted to be strong for her and this would be good for her to get out of the one place which held so many memories. Sue had just not cared enough to stick around and so gathering the little possessions she had together in three boxes was easy. It was when they got back to the Cullen's when things seemed to take a downward spiral.

Edward Cullen was pacing outside with the blond sister as they waited for the two shifters to arrive. The mind reader ran to greet them once they entered the yard. His expression was a mix of anger a worry. "I would not go in the house right now if I were you. We had an _unexpected_ visitor while you were out and he refuses to leave until he gets to speak with Leah. Carlisle is trying to talk to him rationally, but it does not seem to be working. I think it would be best if maybe the two of you went to stay in a hotel tonight until we can get this sorted out."

"Or you could just leave." Rosalie added with a twisted sneer as her arms crossed over her chest. "Our family doesn't need the drama you and your pack seem to bring with you. Just go back home and leave us alone."

"Rose!" The mind reader snapped with a growl as he showed his teeth. "This is not any fault of Leah or Embry's and Carlisle told you this inside. If you are going to be nothing other than hateful than simply go back inside and direct that hate towards the one man in the situation who deserves it. Maybe you can scare him off and for once you would be doing something useful."

The she-wolf sighed and ran her fingers in her hair. "He isn't going to leave until he gets what he wants. I may as well speak with him and get it over with. I don't know what the fuck he things he will accomplish by coming here, but I am going to make it clear that I don't need anything from him anymore."

"I'll be there with you the whole time." Embry said while lacing his fingers with hers. Usually the Quilette female would be telling him that she could take care of herself and yet if she were honest with herself she knew that she needed him right now more than ever.

The four of them headed in to the house together and there he was standing in the center of the room wearing his cut off khaki pants as he turned his attention to the door when he entered. He ignored Embry's presence completely and focused in on his ex. "Leah! What is this I hear about you leaving La Push? You are coming to live with the Cullen's? What about your mother? What about your brother? Who is going to take care of them now that your father is gone? Do you expect the rest of the pack to pick up your slack while you take this little vacation?"

To her credit Leah stood tall and did not show any bit of emotion on her facial features. The only sign she still needed moral support was the fact she was clutching Embry's hand as if it were her only lifeline. "First of all let us get a few things straight shall we? This is not a v_acation _of any kind. If I were taking a vacation I would be going to the Bahamas or something like that far away from the likes of _you_. This little trip is for my mental health and if you ever cared about me at all for even a minute then you would try to understand that unless you would rather I end up dead and that would not surprise me if you did want me dead since it would mean you could live with Emily guilt free. Second of all, my mother can handle things well on her own. You know that as well as I do and Seth wants me to do this. If they need anything they know I am only going to be a phone call away. As for the pack well you have told me numerous times before that you guys don't need me and are perfectly capable of taking care of the reservation without me. I won't be gone forever sadly only a few weeks maybe a month or two at the most. Now if you are done spewing out all these fake reasons as to why you are so angry with me why don't we just get to the point here. What is the real reason you came here today and spit it out already because I don't have all day?"

TBC…

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter and I am sorry this is so short, but I have plans today and I wanted to update something. I am going to my friends Lindsay and Shawn's for dinner and to spend the afternoon since I have been feeling down. I will try to update again in a few days. Anyways, let me know if you liked this or not! The next chapter contains Leah and Sam and of course Embry and the Cullen's. Leah finally gets to say some of the stuff she wanted.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. Come Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah was mentally and emotionally exhausted. She felt that if she closed her eyes then she would sleep for days and maybe even weeks. The last thing she had needed to do was come back to the Cullen's after a great weekend with Embry only to have her ex-boyfriend waiting to ambush her on things he had no fucking clue about. Why was it that Sam only seemed to care was when Leah had no need for him in her life? Where had he been before when she actually needed and wanted his help?

With a shake of her head Leah glared at her ex and set one hand on her hip considering that Embry was still clutching tightly to her other one. "Are you going to say something or continue to stand there and waste my time like you did all the years we dated? I have better things I could be doing and I am too tired to deal with this shit today, but since when have you ever given me a choice about anything? Say whatever it is you feel you need to say that cannot wait and just be done with it."

"Don't you take that tone with your Alpha!" Sam snapped before immediately backing down when he realized he had raised his voice and the Cullen's had been inching closer in case he snapped and lost it. He knew he needed to remember they were no longer on La Push land and if he accidently lost his temper he would be the one breaking the treaty and by law the leeches would have a right to take him down. "I apologize for raising my voice like that. Lee Lee you need to come home back to La Push. You are a shifter and because of that you belong on the reservation where your pack brothers can take care of you. Anything the Cullen's are doing for you we can do at home. It was _nice _of Embry to try and do the right thing for you, but he should have to me and not the Cullen's. He is still young and doesn't understand everything. I think it best you just leave with me now, the both of you, and come back to La Push where we can figure this out."

"If I go back to La Push before I am mentally able to handle everything I am going to die." The Quilette female stated truthfully as she took a deep breath. "It may not be today or even tomorrow, but I will end up killing myself. Before you tell me not to issue threats I can assure you that this is not a threat and more of a promise. Staying in a place which does not make me happy is slowly killing me. Embry can understand that so why can't you see it too?"

The older male locked eyes with his ex and the girl he would still be with if he hadn't imprinted on another. The sad fact was he couldn't let her go because he was still madly in love with her. "You're life back home is not as bad as you make it out to seem Lee Lee. If you tried to be happy and move on then maybe things could be better for you. The only reason it is so terrible right now is because you insist on making everything terrible. You have brought all of this torment and unhappiness on yourself."

Embry pulled Leah back by the hand when she took a menacing step forwards. Even he could see that had been a very low blow by Sam Uley and so he was going to make his presence known. The Makah wolf had been quiet up until now since he figured that Leah should get her feelings off of her chest, but he needed to say something and he needed to say it now. "How the fuck did she bring this down on herself? She never asked for you to imprint on her cousin or for you to cheat on her. She never wanted her father to die and most certainly she never asked to be a shape shifter. Do you honestly think she likes the fact everyone in the pack hates her? I know for a fact that she doesn't want to be this way, but it is the only way she knows how to cope. How can you think going back to the reservation would be what is best for her? To keep her chained to the one place that holds all of her bad memories is not what she needs."

"Stay out of this Embry!" The Alpha snarled and then Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper were standing in front of the two shifters currently living in their home.

Carlisle held up his hand to show that he did not want any confrontation if it could be helped. "Embry and Leah are staying with us now and I think it best if you leave. For Leah's own wellbeing she should stay here with us until I deem her healthy enough to handle things back in La Push and only if she wants to return will she be allowed to go back. Embry is welcome to stay as well because having him around has been helping Leah in her therapy sessions. If Leah desires to have you and your wife here during one of her therapy sessions in the future I will find a way to get ahold of you, but for now you being here is not doing anyone any good."

For a few seconds it looked like Sam would argue, but again he knew if he started something he could be punished since this was not Quilette land and technically the Cullen's own this side of the treaty line. With a swift nod he turned to Leah and his next words made it seem as if he was allowing Leah to stay instead of having been overruled as it were. "The only reason I am giving you permission to stay is because whether you want to believe it or not I do care about you. My one condition is that I be allowed to attend your next therapy session. I will call in a couple of days to make arrangements and to let you know whether or not Emily wants to come as well."

Then he was gone and everyone could breathe a sigh of relief. It was Embry Call who spoke first. "Well that seems to have gone better than I would have expected."

TBC…

**AN: Here is a short chapter and probably the only one I am posting today because I have the flu again. It is because my immune system is shot and I catch everything Anyways, Please let me know if you all liked this or not because you know I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Dance With Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After Sam had left Leah marched up the stairs and locked herself in Edward's room because he had the best stereo system out of the Cullen kids. She had blasting Joan Jett's 'I Hate Myself For Loving You' for the past hour and everyone downstairs was quickly becoming annoyed by the song, though nobody said anything because if it helped her blow off steam without harming herself then they were all for it. They could all hear her dancing around the room and eventually they voted that Embry had to go upstairs and move to another room or at least change the song. Edward had even offered to let them take his stereo if that meant the she-wolf would relinquish the hold she had on his bedroom. He had things in there he would rather she did not see.

Just as Embry got up to go and see her, the song switched to 'I Love Rock And Roll' and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Edward mumbled about still wanting his room back and so Embry continued to make his way up the stairs until he came to Edward's bedroom door. He pushed it open to find Leah dancing around the room using a hair brush as a sort of make shift microphone. She actually seemed kind of happy and Embry didn't want to disturb her happiness. He was about to go and tell the mind reader he would just have to suck it up and give up his room for a few hours when she turned around and caught sight of him.

Her whole expression changed as her hands fell down her sides. "You know peeping on someone when they don't know you are there can be considered stalking and we both know how I feel about stalkers."

Embry grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wasn't stalking I was watching there is a difference you know and for the record I was sent here to rescue Edward's room from your horrible taste in music. I mean I don't usually mind Joan Jett, but you played 'I Hate Myself For Loving You' for over an hour and there is only so much a guy can take before he falls over the edge and in to insanity."

Leah rolled her eyes and turned up the music before restarting the song and dancing her way over to him. He eyed her warily as she grabbed his hands and pulled him further in to the room. "Because you dissed Joan Jett I am going to force you to dance with me until you admit that I have amazing taste in music. I know you are young and dumb, but even an idiot boy like you has got to appreciate the classics."

"You can appreciate the classics because you are old." He teased as Leah started to move his arms up and down in an effort to make him dance. He rolled his eyes at her put out look and started to dance with her which was a new thing for him considering he hated to dance and was no good at it. "If you are secretly taping this to send to America's Funniest Home Video's or something I reserve the right to kill you later on unless you win the grand price and then you have to share it with me."

"Of course I do Mr. Greedy." She smiled and let him spin her around. "So are you ready to admit defeat and tell me that I have awesome taste in music."

Embry poked his tongue out at her. "Never."

"See you are still a child." She mocked and this time spun him around the room before letting go of his hands to do air guitar. "I love rock and roll so put another time in the jukebox baby!"

The Makah wolf smiled and leaned in to kiss her. It surprised him to feel the need when he knew he wouldn't be getting sex, but he had never seen her let her hair down in such a way. "You know I wish I could see you this carefree all of the time. I really like this side of Leah and I also think that you really need to let it out more often."

For the first time that day Leah actually let her gaze soften. "Well if you promise not to tell anyone this side of me exists then I think that I can let it show more often for you."

Suddenly before he realized what was happening Embry found himself singing along with the song and dancing around the room with her with no worries at all on his mind. He felt fee for the first time in a very long time. Leah smiled brightly something she really needed to do more often. "What you say we have sex in the mind rapist's room? I mean it is not like this room will see action any other way if we don't save it from a life of celibacy."

Out of nowhere a breeze blew past them and Edward was standing between the pair of shape shifters. "Absolutely not! I let you kidnap my room and listen to what you call music because I thought it would cheer you up, but I draw the line at you having sex in my room! You are not allowed to use my room for your dirty deeds!"

The girly wolf burst out laughing and grabbed Embry's hand pulling him out of the room. "Well if he won't let us use his room we could always do it on top of his precious piano."

"You are evil Leah Clearwater." The Makah wolf responded with a grin as he shook his head and followed her out of the room. "You know I never thought it would be possible, but I actually think that I could fall in love with you."

She turned sharply looking surprised before she played it off in true Leah Clearwater fashion. "Yeah well make sure that you don't because I am not looking for a lap dog."

TBC…

**AN: Just another short chapter I thought we needed some cute fluffiness mixed with some humor. Let me know if you all liked this or not and in the next chapter you will be getting another Leah therapy session so be prepared for that. I have not decided if I want Sam and Emily to be there or not, but you let me know in a review.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	28. Emily arrives

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah tapped on the side of the chair impatiently as they waited for Emily to show up. After discussing it over with Carlisle Leah had decided that if they wanted to be here then she wouldn't stop them, but only one of them could come at a time. The female shape-shifter had enough to deal with without having the added pressure of both her ex and her cousin being around her at the same time. Plus she secretly got a kick out of Sam's reaction when he learned his fiancé would be coming alone to the vampire's lair. At first he outright refused and then he had to rethink his reaction because Leah and Embry told him straight out that if he wanted to be a part of her therapy then he had to abide by her rules.

Embry was sitting next to Leah and he couldn't help, but be concerned. He wasn't sure she was ready to face the Emily situation in therapy yet. She had only recently admitted she had a problem to begin with and now they were digging down deep in to the root of the problem. What would happen if the scarred female said something to set Leah going off of the deep end again? The Makah wolf wasn't sure he would be able to handle seeing her like she had been the day she tried to kill herself.

Finally Emily showed up and Alice brought her to Carlisle's study. Anyone could tell that human was very uncomfortable. Both shifters in the room knew that while the scarred woman tried to act as if she had an open mind when it came to any situation that in reality she hated vampires almost as much as her fiancé. Her heartbeat increased once she entered the room and sat in the chair farthest from the others. Both Carlisle and Embry thought it would be best to have Emily on the other side of the room in case Leah had the sudden urge to choke her cousin to death.

"So now that I have arrived tell me what I can do to help fix my cousin." Emily smiled sweetly and Embry had to reach out to place his hand on the she-wolves thigh in order to keep her from getting up.

"Fix me?" Leah repeated as she started to grind her teeth together. "Are you suggesting there is something wrong with me?"

Her cousin bit her bottom lip and fluttered her lashes in an 'I am so innocent please don't hurt me' kind of way before answering. "Well you are the one who is cutting yourself for attention and I think that tells everyone in the room exactly what is wrong with you."

This time when Leah tried to stand up Embry wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her down that she ended up sitting in his lap. "You think I am doing this for attention? Well then let me point out a few things. If I were doing this for attention I would have told someone I was doing it instead of hiding the fact. Embry only found out what I was doing because he caught me in the act. Also, I have no reason to try and get attention from anyone. The whole reservation already talks about me as it is and I have no need for the gossip to suddenly multiply."

Emily huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you telling me that all of this is not for attention? You never cut yourself before. Do you think that if you scar yourself Sam will feel bad and come back to you?"

"You would know that best wouldn't you Em?" She hissed and struggled against Embry's grip on her waist. "If that was my plan then I learned it from the best being you. Everyone knows Sam feels guilty over what did to you and that is one of the only reasons he agreed to become engaged to you so quickly. For the record though I have no intention of trying to win Sam back because I don't want him. All I want is to be able to move past the pain and hurt and apparently in order to do that you have to be here."

"After the way you have treated me I should let you rot, but Sam thinks it would best if we tried to become friends again and unlike you I want his happiness over anything else." Emily tossed out with a sigh.

The female shape shifter clenched her jaw and took a deep breath. "After everything I did to you? What about all the things you did to me? I know Sam did not have a choice when it came to imprinting, but you did. You could have told me straight out what was going on and instead you chose to _lie_ to me. Then to make matters worse you _beg _Sam to order me to be your maid of honor and on top of that you are wearing the dress that had originally been mine and you are getting married on the day that used to be Sam and I's anniversary. It is like you are trying to erase everything about me because you are insecure."

The human woman rolled her eyes. "What do I have to be insecure about? I am not the one who lost her fiancé, killed her father, and literally ended up becoming a one of a kink freak."

Hearing this Leah jumped to her feet despite Embry trying to hold her back. "You stupid bitch! I bet you want me to kill myself so that you won't have to worry about me anymore. You are terrified that one day I am going to get everything I ever wanted while you lose everything you have."

"Leah please calm down." Embry whispered in her ear. "I know she is begging for a fight, but if you fight her there is going to be blood and all of the Cullen's are here. I know you do not really care what happens to her, but I know you actually like some of the Cullen's and wouldn't want to do that to them."

Leah nodded and sat back down setting her head in her hands. "You are right Embry."

Carlisle cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone. "Ms. Young if you have another outburst like that then I am going to have to ask you to leave and never come back. This session is not about fixing Leah, but more to help her deal with the stress of her life. If you insist on causing more stress to be brought down on her then I will make you leave. Now it is time to start the session and I ask everyone to be on their best behavior."

TBC…

**AN: I broke this chapter in half because I am still in a lot of pain. I am having what we call a liver attack and the pain is horrible. So it is hard for me to write though I am trying to get at least one chapter a day out if I can. Hopefully the attack will be over with soon. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	29. You Have Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Who does that bitch thing she is? She acts as if my mere existence is ruining her life when hello it is the actually the other way around!" Embry watched as Leah paced back and forth in the Cullen's front yard. The therapy session had ended early because Carlisle could tell Leah was getting worked up and he had warned her and Embry that an emotional breakdown could cause her to fall back in to her cutting habits and nobody wanted that. So the Makah wolf settled for listening to her rant while he sat on the porch making sure she didn't do anything stupid. He had to admit that it was funny at times and he was learning new cuss words he had never known existed in the first place which was sad considering Quil and Jake were his best friends. "My life was fine until she came along and fucked it all up. I mean where does she get off acting as if I am the problem? This has absolutely nothing to with her and I think that is her problem. If it is not about her then she will do whatever it takes to make it about her."

"Yep." Embry nodded in agreement even though he may not necessarily agree. He learned early on that it was better to agree with the she-wolf especially if she was pissed off.

Leah sighed before she continued on with her rant. "Did you hear her when she said I was doing this for attention? If I wanted attention I could think of less painful ways of getting it."

The pause in her speech told him this would be the exact moment he should say something and so he chose to agree with her. "Course you could."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer she started speaking again. "It's not enough that she has taken everything from me. I mean she took my fiancée and she took my mother. Mom has always love Emily and I had to hear my entire life how I should be like her. As I was saying, it is not enough she has taken everything from me, but now she feels like she has the right to take my pain and make it hers. That bag of hoes doesn't care about me. Emily has _never _cared about me and I doubt she ever will. The only reason she is doing is so that she will be able to find a way to get something out of this."

"Mmmhmm." Embry mumbled as he continued to look at the car magazine Emmett had given him. At first the big vampire had tried to give him dirty magazines, but his wife had literally torn his ear off and so he traded them for more PG safe reading material.

"Are you even listening to me?" The russet skinned she-wolf asked with narrowed eyes when she finally realized Embry had stopped paying attention. Reaching down she picked up a rock from the ground and tossed it at his head watching with satisfaction as it made a clunking sound as it met his skull before it fell to the ground. Finally she had his attention again. "You know you could at least pretend to be interested in what I am saying."

"I was listening!" He protested while rubbing the now sore spot on his head. "You could have called out my name before you beamed me in the head with a rock, but if you had done that you wouldn't be Leah Clearwater. Look Lee, I get what Emily said was wrong, but you are letting her words get to you and that is what she wants. She is probably hoping you will snap and do something to make Sam exile you. Now since neither of us wants that to happen I think the best thing to do would be to ignore her."

"Yes because that is so easy." Leah mumbled before she came to sit down next to him. She laced her fingers with his and set her head on his shoulder. "I shouldn't be making you listen to my rant anyways so I am sorry about that."

Embry grinned widely when he heard her apologize. "Did you just tell me that you were sorry? Did the great Leah Clearwater actually apologize for something?"

"Shut it Call." She snapped removing her hand from his quickly. "You know sometimes I have to wonder if you like me when I am pissed off because you always seem to push my buttons."

"Maybe I like you bitchy." Embry replied with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

Leah felt her eyebrow rise due to her disbelief of the words he had had just spoken. Nobody ever liked her and so she was pretty sure that Embry liking her in any shape or form wasn't possible. He may like her body because let's face it she had a rocking one, but he could not possibly like her personality. "Nobody likes me bitchy or at all most of the time."

"Well I do so suck it up and deal with it. I like happy Leah which I haven't seen in forever, I like bitchy Leah who I see at least ten times a day if not more and I like all the other Leah except for maybe the almost dead Leah. She wasn't that much fun to meet." Embry lifted his hand to brush his fingers across her tanned cheek. "For the record and I want to make this really clear, I have _always _liked you way more than Emily. You can scoff and roll your eyes all you want, but it is the truth. She is so fake that it is almost see through. With you I know what I am seeing the real you even if she is not always the nicest person on the planet."

The only female shifter in exist did scoff and roll her eyes. "Yeah right, you are just saying this to get laid."

"If I wanted to get laid I would tell you out right that is what I wanted." Embry challenged taking her hand in his again. "Also I thought you should know that Emily hasn't taken _everything _from you. You still have me and you always will."

TBC…

**AN: Just wanted to write a short chapter before I crashed and so here it is. I hope that you all liked it and you know I would love to hear your thoughts. In the next chapter Jacob makes an appearance and I am not sure if Leah should be there or not so let me know.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	30. Appologize

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jacob Black had never really been nervous before. He was usually a calm and collected person unless of course he lost his temper which seemed to happen more often now that he was a shape shifter. Still, as he stood in front of the Cullen's front door, knowing that they had to know he was there because if he could smell them then surely they could smell him, he was practically the dictionary meaning for nervous. His hands were sweating and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. It wasn't that the Quilette boy was afraid of Cullen's because he was pretty sure that he could them down in a fight, but rather he was nervous about seeing Leah and Embry. Last time things had not gone so well for anyone involved and if Sam found out he was here he would surely be kicked out of the pack.

Taking in a deep and calming breath he raised his fist to knock on the door. He could hear someone moving inside and grinned when Embry opened the door with a smile. Even though things with his best friend were tense right now he was still his best friend. "Dude Emmett and I were about to start taking bets to see how long it would take you to actually knock on the door."

"Please tell me that you won." Jake joked as he looked past the Makah wolf nervously in search of the she-wolf. "Was Leah not in on the bet as well?"

"Oh it's only Emmett and I here right now." Embry replied holding the door open so that his friend could come inside. "Carlisle and Esme had some stuff to do in Seattle and Rosalie and Alice dragged Leah shopping. Since Leah didn't want to suffer alone she made Edward and Jasper tag along."

The rust colored shifter cleared his throat and walked in to the den of the enemy. Jacob had no idea how Embry could be so relaxed in this place. Didn't the wolf fight to get out all the time since leeches were around constantly? Then again Embry always had dealt with vampires better than any of the wolves. Still Jacob couldn't see Leah and Embry actually being happy here. Having to watch your back at all times had to be exhausting on both of them.

"Do know when they will be back?" he asked as he sat down on the couch and as far away from the big burly parasite that must be Emmett. Said vampire grinned at him and waved an X-box controller in his face. Jacob nodded back and turned to Embry was sitting in an arm chair. "I really want to talk to Leah and before you start to worry I am not here to fight with her or with you for that matter. I wanted to apologize to her for the way I have been acting. I was talking to dad and Rachel about the whole situation and they made some good points. Leah and I were friends before this whole shifter mess went down and then I completely abandoned her when things got touch not caring that she was probably emotional devastated. I took the easy way out and because of that I lost a good friend. She probably doesn't even want to talk to me, but she still deserves to know that I never intentionally abandoned her."

The Makah wolf looked at his childhood friend with an expression of uncertainty. He was concerned that while Jake may want to fix things now what was going to stop him from abandoning her once things got tough once more. "Look man I really appreciate you wanting to be here for Leah and everything, but you need to know that her life is not easy right now. You can't just come back in to her life and leave because she has a bad day. She has a lot of bad days and her recovery progress is slow. If you want to be her friend again then I say go for it. I can't say that she will be as forgiving, but it is worth a shot. Just know that if you have any doubt about sticking around this time then you shouldn't bother. She needs as much support as she can get, but the most important thing is for that support to stick around no matter what others may say do you get what I am saying?"

Jake nodded in understanding. If he was going to be here for Leah then he would have to face the wrath of Sam and other members of the pack who may not agree with the situation. "I think that I can do that Embry. I am going to regret admitting this because I am sure you will blackmail me with it later, but I miss her. I know that sounds crazy, but she was one of my only friends back in school and we were tight. I really do want to be in her life again and yours as well.. I'm sorry for not supporting your decision to be there for her."

"Don't worry about it. I know it couldn't have been an easy thing to do. You were cornered at all sides." Embry tossed him an X-box controller. "All you have to do to earn my forgiveness is help me kick Emmett's ass in Halo, but I know for a fact it won't be that simple to win Leah's forgiveness. You are in for a lot of groveling and oh if you want a little help I would say chocolate. Get her some chocolate or an apple pie. That will be a good buffer from stopping her from killing you on sight. If you can get her to pause before her attack you may have a chance to talk to her and make her listen. You may be like a brother man, but there is no way I putting my life in danger to protect yours."

"Geeze I can totally feel the love." Jacob rolled his eyes with a grin as he took the X-box controller and pressed start. It was nice to know that maybe things would be alright after all.

TBC…

**AN: This is a short chapter because I have a doctor's appointment and yet I wanted to post something. In the next chapter you get to see Leah/Jacob. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter. I do hope that you liked it at least a little bit. I wanted Embry to forgive Jake easily since it won't be that easy with Leah.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	31. ill be there

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah smelled him before she saw him. As soon as she stepped out of the shiny red convertible she knew that Jacob Black was inside the house and yet she had no idea why. Their last conversation had not gone so well and she honestly hadn't expected to hear from him again for a very long time if at all. The she-wolf was not sure if she was angry he was here or relieved. When it came to Jacob who had once been one of her closest friends it was hard to decide how she felt about him after the way he had treated her. Part of her wanted her friend back and the bigger part wanted to beat him to death with a very heavy object, but she knew that she would have to play nice for Embry's sake since Jacob was his best friend and she was Embry's whatever the hell she was because she really couldn't think of a label that fit when it came to describing her relationship with the Makah born wolf.

Taking a deep breath Leah squared her shoulders as she, Rosalie, and Alice entered the house followed by Edward and Jasper who had been forced in to carrying the bags inside since the girls were lazy. She completely ignored Jake who was sitting on the couch looking as if he was not sure whether he wanted to bolt or not. "Hey Embry I got you present."

Embry tossed his controller to the side as he stood up and walked over to her with a grin. "You did something nice for me? I guess these therapy sessions are really paying off. So what did you get me? Don't make me wait forever Leah you know I hate waiting."

"I should make you suffer for not texting me that Jacob was here, but since I am a generous person I am willing to move past that." Opening the one bag she had carried inside she pulled out a man's leather jacket and tossed it him before pulling out an identical female one. "I figured since we are spending so much time together I may as well try to make you look cool."

"I think you just wanted to do something nice for me." Embry countered as he slid the jacket over his shoulders. "I'm amazed Clearwater you actually got my size right."

Leah shrugged and turned her gaze towards Jacob. "Why are you here?"

"Leah, don't be mean to him." The younger male chastised as he sat back down on the couch. "Jake came here to apologize to us."

With a snort she crossed her arms over her chest. "So apologize then I don't have all day you know."

The rightful alpha clenched his jaw as he tried to mentally prepare himself for this discussion. He had known that Leah wouldn't forgive him as easily as Embry had, but he had hoped. "Do you think you and I could take a walk together?"

Leah pressed her lips together in a very thin line as she looked at Embry. If Jacob didn't know any better he would think that they were having a conversation with their thoughts. After a moment she snapped out of her daze and set cold eyes on him once more. "I suppose we can do that Black."

They were quiet as they walked at a human pace towards the woods on the Cullen's property. Jake kept looking down at the ground before looking up at her and then down again. He knew this would be the time he should say something, but truthfully he was not sure what he wanted to say or how he would put it to words when he finally figured out what it was he wanted to say. Finally he decided that he would open his mouth and whatever came out would have to do because he was no good at speeches and preparing for them. Jacob Black was more of a deal with the situation as it comes kind of person.

"Seth told me that you are doing better." He told her as he stuffed his hands in his pocket. "He told me that you haven't cut yourself lately and I wanted to let you know that I am proud of you for stopping. I know we are not on the best terms right, but you are still my friend Leah. I should never have abandoned you when you needed me so that I could hang out with Bella. I was selfish and I see that now. I want to be friends again Lee, do you think that is a possibility?"

The Quilette she-wolf frowned as she stopped walking and turned to face him. "We tried that before remember? When you're precious Bella got back with her leech you were the best friend you had been before the mess with Isabitch, but as soon as she called for you I was thrust in to the back of your mind. I don't want your friendship just because she gets bored with you. I think I deserve better than that."

Hanging his head the rust colored wolf let out a sigh. She was right and he knew it. He had treated her like dirt the moment Bella wanted him back in her life and that wasn't fair. "I know what I did was wrong, but can we at least try Leah? I really do miss you and Embry. I've decided it would be best for me to move on from Bella anyways because she is never going to love me. She is my Sam and I don't want her in my life. I want my friend back. I want to make for everything I have done wrong."

"If I give you this chance Jake then it is going to be your last." Leah told him harshly not caring if it made her sound heartless. "The second you fuck up I swear I am done for good. I am doing this not for you, but for Embry because unlike everyone else in my life I can count on him and I know he misses you. You and I are not okay Jacob and to be honest I am not sure if we ever can be. If you really want to try and work this out then say you will attend my therapy session with Carlisle tomorrow. We have a lot of shit to discuss and it is better we have a mediator there in case we lose our tempers like we always do."

The only son of Billy Black nodded in agreement because he knew she was serious when she said this was his last chance and he really did not want to lose her. It had taken her nearly dying for him to see that Bella wasn't who he loved. He couldn't tell Leah the truth because it would only fuck up the truce they had for now, but maybe one day. Until that day came he had to prove he could be there for her.

TBC…

**AN: I still feel like crap, but I wanted to update this anyways and so I did. I am thinking of doing a love triangle with Jacob, but I want to hear your thoughts so let me know in a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I really do hope you liked it even if it did suck. I've been up for like two days so yeah that accounts for the crappiness of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	32. Learn to Knock

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Bright and earlier the next morning Jacob was headed over to the Cullen's in order to attend Leah's therapy session. He hadn't told anyone other than his father what he was doing because in all honesty he didn't want to deal with the crap they would no doubt give him. It seemed as if the pack was torn these days when it came to Leah. Ever since the she-wolf left and with Embry of all people the rest of the pack had been thinking their behavior towards her over and a lot of them regretted their actions though there were some who didn't care at all and thought they had been justified to behave the way they did. Putting his sneakers on Jake got on to his motorcycle and started it up. He remember when he, Embry, and Leah would get together in the summers on days when it was too hot to be out and work on the bike in the garage since it had AC. Those had been much happier times.

As soon as the young Alpha had made it to the Cullen place he hopped off his bike putting the keys in his pocket. He didn't want to take the chance that the big one, Emmett he recalled his name being, playing some sort of joke and taking his bike for the day or worse taking it having it painted pink. After he had tucked the keys securely in his pocket he walked quickly up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Jake knew that he would never feel comfortable around the vampires, but they weren't as bad as he had built them up to be in his mind. A few of them were actually kind of cool for a bunch of undead blood drinkers.

"Hey is anyone home?" He called when nobody answered the door. Usually someone was always there to answer the door. Pushing on the door lightly he realized that it was open so someone must be home if they hadn't locked up. Pushing the door the whole way open he poked his head instead hoping it was the blond female home because he had no doubt she would snap his head off from the rest of his body. "Leah? Embry? Dr. Cullen and his wife are you guys here? Leah told me to stop by around this time because she had therapy. Hello?"

Upon receiving no reply he entered the house fully and closed his eyes as he listened for signs of movement. Hearing a strange noise upstairs he knew that someone had to be home since the Cullen clan did not have kind of pets. "Leah is that you?"

Still there was no reply and he realized that he was going to have to go upstairs to find out who was home. Somebody had to be home unless there had been some kind of emergency, but even then Embry would have asked someone to stay behind in order to inform his friend on what was going on because that was just the kind of guy Embry was. With a sigh the young male shifter took the stairs two at a time. Once he finally reached the top of the stairs he would stop at each door and listen for signs of life or in this case un-life. It wasn't until he reached the third door on the left that he actually heard some noises coming from the inside. They were words, but they were kind of mumbled and so he was unable to make out what was going on.

"Lee is that you?" He questioned knocking on the door once. In response to the knock he could've sworn that someone told him to come in and so he opened the door thinking that maybe Leah or Embry or even both of them had overslept. "Hey did you forget I was coming over? I can't believe you overslept-"

"Holy fuck Black don't you know how to knock?" Leah hissed as she flung the blanket over herself and Embry who had just been caught in a very intimate position. They had finally gotten the house to themselves and worked up the nerve to have sex in the leeches' home when Jacob bloody Black showed up to totally ruin the moment. "Why the hell are you standing there like an idiot? Get out you dumbass this isn't a free show!"

"I am so sorry!" He cried quickly shutting the door and putting his hand over his eyes even as he stood in the hallway. He wished with all his might he could forget what he had seen. It appeared as if going after Leah was out of the question since he would never do that to Embry. "I had no idea that you guys were in there or even what you were doing, not that I want details on what you were doing or anything. I just came over for the therapy session and nobody answered the door so I figured it was face enough to come in since the door wasn't locked and I heard these noises and now I know what they are and I am just so sorry."

"Shut up and go downstairs!" Leah ordered as she hurriedly got dressed with a laughing Embry next to her. "Carlisle should be home in a few minutes and for the love of whatever wolf god exists if the mind rapist is with him keep your thoughts clear of whatever it is you saw. It's enough that you saw us I don't need the leech getting his rocks off with thoughts of us together and stop fucking apologizing."

"Okay I am sorry- I mean I am not sorry I'm sorry." Jacob shook his head hating how stupid he sounded. "I'll just be downstairs or whatever watching T.V. if you guys want to um finish or what not. I'll have the volume up super loud so I can't hear anything not that I will be listening or anything. Right anyways downstairs I go!"

TBC…

**AN: I am not sure how many chapters are left in this story I am kind of just going with it. I hope that you all liked this chapter and this was the story you wanted to see finished next well one of them so you get your wish this is what I am focusing on. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	33. Now you know

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The trio of shifters never had a chance to talk about what had happened because as soon as Embry and Leah finally made it downstairs Carlisle had come home and announced that it was time for the she-wolf to start her therapy session. The group made their way to his office and the tension was thick in the air. Jacob kept looking at Embry and Leah as if they had grown extra heads or maybe a few extra arms. Embry was his usual happy self not really seeing what the big deal was. The female shifter on the other hand kept glaring at Jacob and whenever she caught him staring at her she would make faces in an effort to get him to stop.

"Well today since young Jacob has decided to make an appearance I thought we could focus on the friendships in Leah's life." Carlisle smiled warmly at the group pretending not to notice the smell of sex in the air or the fact that he could cut the tension with a knife. "During the recovery process which is going to take years, you will need friends around you that you can trust. There will be good days and then there will be bad and worse. The people you choose to surround yourself with are going to have a huge impact how quickly you recover and how well. Now considering that you mentioned mending your friendship with Jacob I thought it would be prudent for you all to list things that you feel are needed in a friendship. It will help the other person realize what they may have not been doing in the past that they should probably do from now on."

"Loyalty." Leah spoke the one word with conviction as she glanced at Jacob before looking at her hands for lack of anything better to do. "If you are friends with someone you shouldn't have to worry about them abandoning you every single time a boring brunette comes along. I mean it is not really fair to the supposed best friend when she or he gets left behind because you've decided you found a better toy to play with. It's especially not fair to abandon her when she has had your back through everything. A little loyalty goes a really long way."

Carlisle nodded his head full of blond hair in agreement. "Leah has a very good point. Loyalty is needed if you intend to make any kind of relationship work whether it is with your family, a boyfriend, or a friend in general. With your recovery you going to need friends that you can count on to be there for you one hundred percent."

"Well trust is important as well." The only son of Billy Black stated looking right back at Leah with a raised eyebrow. "I mean even this friend has been a shitty one he is trying to make up for what he has done. He needs to know that you can trust him and open up to him about things like you used to. When he walks in to find you with well doing things he would rather not think about with his best guy friend no less it kind of throws him through a loop and makes him wonder what else you are keeping from you. Loyalty is important of course, but trust is a big thing as well."

Embry looked between his would be girlfriend and his best friend. "Well I think you both make very valid points. Both trust and loyalty are needed to make a friendship work-"

The female shape shifter cut him off quickly. "Why don't you just say what you are trying to say Jacob? You're pissed that I didn't tell you about me and Embry. Well I have a news flash for you. You and I haven't really been friends for a while and what goes on in my personal life is my business. If I had wanted you to know then I would have told you, but I didn't. Plus we started talking again yesterday and it's not really the kind of news you break as a conversation starter."

Jacob sighed and stood up as he started pacing the room. "I know we can't fix things overnight Lee, but it still hurt that I had to find out the way I did. What if it hadn't been me to find out? What if it had been Paul or worse Sam? The thing about secrets is they come back to bite you in the ass. If we are going to be friends again I need to know what is going on in your life."

"I didn't want anyone to know." Leah whispered as a look of sadness swept against her face.

"Why? Are you ashamed of him because that is not really a good start to relationship if you ask me?" He said looking at Embry and knowing that if it came down to it he would be torn by having to choose sides and he really did not want that.

"Of course I am not ashamed of him. He is the one person who has stuck by me no matter what." She bit back sharply clenching her fists at her side and forcing herself to look towards the floor. She did not want anyone in the room to know how she was feeling and her face would give it away.

Never one to let the subject drop Jacob pressed on. "Then why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Because if I told anyone and admitted to how happy I am when with him something would happen to take him away!" Finally Leah exploded due to all of the emotion inside of her. She jumped to her feet and looked at the two male shifters in the room. "Something always happens to take the people I care about away and I could not stand to lose him as well. So I decided to keep it a secret because if I didn't say it out loud everything would be fine."

"Leah-"Embry stepped forward to set his hand on her arm. He had not known her fear to be that deep and felt the need to comfort her.

The Quilette female shook her head and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Just don't Embry okay? I need some air alone. This therapy session is officially over for the day."

TBC…

**AN: I couldn't sleep and I wanted to post this before I crashed and so I did. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter because you know that I love to hear what you guys thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	34. fetch

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Embry had looked everywhere for Leah after she fled the house due to her emotional slipup. Jacob had opted to stay and talk to Carlisle more about the she-wolves condition and let the Makah wolf go off in search of her. So far Embry was not having much luck in locating her. He had tried their spot in the woods, the treaty line, he had called Seth hoping she may have gone back, and he even tried at her father's grave site, but still the female shape shifter was nowhere to be found. He was actually starting to really worry about her since Carlisle had made it clear many times she could fall back in to her cutting patterns at the slightest stressful event in her life.

"Come on Leah where are you hiding." Embry mumbled to himself as he wracked his brain for ideas on where she might go.

All at once it hit him. She would go where she felt safe which left going in to town out of the question. She would want to be alone with nature surrounding her just like she had when she was a kid. Sprinting deeper in to the woods Embry cursed himself for not having realized sooner. Letting his wolf form out he started running at top speed towards the old tree house in the center of the forest all the children had built when they wanted to escape their parents. When Leah was thirteen and her mom wouldn't let her go to a party being hosted by some kids from Forks high she decided she would run away and she'd ran there. Harry Clearwater eventually his daughter and brought her home, but ever since then whenever the girl wolf was having a hard time she go to the old hideout in order to think.

As the grey wolf finally reached the spot that held the old rickety tree house he saw Leah leaning against the trunk with her head resting on her knees. He trotted over to her and licked the top of her hand until she looked up and ran her fingers over the soft fur behind his ear. "I should have known that you would eventually find me. You're probably the only one who is looking and the only one who would miss me if I disappeared off of the planet. I'm sorry if I lost my temper at you. You are the one person that I don't want to lose my temper with."

Embry lay down next to her in his wolf form. He figured that it would be easy for her to talk if he was in this form. She wouldn't have to worry about him interrupting her and for some reason talking to a giant canine was easier than talking to another human. She continued to scratch him behind the ear as she spoke. "I know Jacob was just annoyed I didn't tell me about us, but to be fair I haven't told anyone. The leeches know yet I never told them, but you don't really need to with a mind reader and empath in the family. Jake just pissed me off with his I care attitude when he hasn't cared for months. Suddenly he wants to make our friendship work and thinks that gives him a right to know everything which goes on in my life. Plus he had the fucking nerve to say I was ashamed of you. I would never be ashamed of you Embry. If anything I am lucky to have you in my life at all. I just don't want to lose you like I've lost everyone else. You're much too important for that you know?"

The large wolf licked her hand to let her know that he would never leave her. Embry knew that he knew loved her, but he never told her because the timing wasn't right. He wanted her to take things the pace which she was most comfortable with. Leah shifter her body weight so that she could rest her head on top of his. The silence around them only filled with the sound of bugs and the occasional bird chirping.

"I hope that you don't get your hopes up with what I said." She broke the silence with a sigh. "I do not want you thinking that this means we are a couple because we aren't. I am never going to date again. You and I are just having fun and I love having fun with you Embry. You make life worth fighting for. I sound like such a fucking sap and yet everything I say is the truth. You saved my life and I would be lost without you. I could never be ashamed of you Embry because you are the only good constant in my life."

Embry nipped and growled playfully as his way of saying thanks for being so nice to him and she laughed. "You know I always wanted a pet Call, but my mother would never let me having one. She told me that they were too much work. That kind of makes you like the best guy on earth because you are a great friend, you'll make a great boyfriend one day to a lucky girl, and on top of that you turn in to man's best friend. What is there not to love?"

Upon hearing her words the Makah born shifter got a brilliant idea. Getting up and stretching his legs he went in search of a stick. If she wanted a pet for today then he would be the best pet she could ever ask for. Trotting back to her he dropped the huge stick at her feet and wagged his tail while barking until her finally picked it up and tossed it out in to the woods. Like a faithful dog Embry went barreling after the stick picking it up with his massive jaws before trotting back over to do and starting the entire routine over again. They continued this for about an hour before both human and shifter were exhausted and sitting next to the other.

"You're amazingly cool Embry I hope you know that." The Quilette female told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She truly would be lost without him.

TBC…

**AN: Hey you guys I hope that you liked this chapter. I thought it would be good to show how Embry will do anything to make her happy and I am pretty sure that he succeeded. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	35. Advice from a doctor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Carlisle had been in his office going over a few charts from a couple of patients he had seen in the E.R. when he heard a knock on his office door. Usually if it were Esme or one of the children they would just enter instead of knocking. Setting his paper work to the side he set his hands on his desk. He knew that it had to be Embry Call from the scent alone and he couldn't help, but wonder why the Makah born wolf would need at this hour not that he minded. "You may come in."

Embry was hesitant as he opened the door and entered the doctor's office. "Hey Dr. C I am sorry for disturbing you at this hour because I know that you have work to do, but I didn't know who else to go to. Plus you know all about Leah's condition and since this had to do with her I figured that you would be the vampire to talk to about this before I approached Leah."

"Why don't you have a seat and I will see what I can do to help?" The blond doctor offered as he motioned to the chair on the other side of his desk and waited patiently for Embry to sit down before he said anything else. "First of all I want you to know that if you ever need anything you can come to me at any hour. I am here for anything you or Leah may need. Now what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm in love with Leah." The young Native American boy blurted out feeling his face turn bright red after his admission. He had never said it out loud before this moment.

Carlisle smiled holding back a chuckle. Anyone with eyes could see the boy was hopelessly in love with the female shape shifter. In fact his children were taking bets to see which of the two wolves would tell the other first. "I suspected as much."

Embry bit his bottom lip not sure how to say what he wanted to say. "I never thought I would fall in love with Leah Clearwater of all people, but I have and now I am caught in a dilemma. You see I took my GED test and got high marks which is great and everything because I always wanted to go to college and yet I am worried because I actually got accepted to a couple out of state and I haven't said anything to Leah yet since I know she will tell me to go. Don't get me wrong or anything because I really want to go to college to bet a higher education, but I do not want to leave Leah behind. She means so much to me and the thought of not being here with her tears me apart. I mean you said so yourself it is going to be a long road of recovery for her and I am going to be there all the way since I keep my promises. I guess what I am trying to ask is would it be safe to ask her to come with me? I know that you want her to be close to you in case she has a relapse and if that is what you think is best for her then of course I will find a college closer by."

The older vampire hummed as he thought about everything Embry had just said and with only one breath which was quite impressive. "I do not see why she couldn't go with you if she so desired. I can always continue these therapy sessions over the phone. She has not had a relapse and I am quite confident when I say that I believe she could handle a move. In fact I think it would be great for her recovery process. There is so much here that reminds her of what she has lost and a fresh start may be exactly what she needs."

"Do you really think so?" Embry asked with a slight smile. The idea of starting somewhere new with the female shape shifter was very appealing. There would be no Sam and no unhappy memories in a new place. "I am not even sure she will want to go. I mean she has Seth and her mother here."

"I have actually spoken to Leah about this many times in our sessions alone." The undead doctor admitted. "She has always dreamed of moving away and yet she was afraid of leaving you behind. To me it seems as if you both want the same things, but you are too afraid to tell each other. Let me give you a piece of advice Embry, in a relationship whether it is as friends or more communication is a key component. I am sure that you and Leah will be able to make a happy life together once you talk about what you both want."

He nodded knowing the doctor to be right. "I guess I just didn't want to risk losing her. Thank you for everything Dr. Cullen I mean that. I know the pack may not trust you and as little as it may actually mean to you I want you to know that I trust you. You have earned that and you have earned my respect. You truly are a good man Carlisle and I mean it when I say man."

Carlisle's smile brightened when Embry said that. It was nice to be seen as a man instead of monster once in a while. "Well you have my respect as well Embry Call. As a graduation gift of sorts from my family and me I hope that you will allow me to pay for an apartment off campus. On campus living is so expensive these days. Let me know what college you have decided on and then I will see what I can find and also you should talk to Leah as soon as possible about the move. It may give her something to look forward to."

TBC….

**AN: This is going to be the only chapter I post today mainly because I feel horrible, but I hope that you liked it anyways. I would love to hear your thoughts and there are maybe five chapters left of this story.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	36. Come With Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had been two weeks since Carlisle had his talk with Embry and the young male shifter had yet to talk to the female shifter about it. It wasn't that he was trying to avoid the topic really it was just he wanted the timing to be right and so far it had not been. Plus Embry was afraid Leah wouldn't want to go with him. Moving away together was a big commitment and Leah had made it clear they were not in a relationship nor did she want to be. So would she really want to move away with her friend that she was having fun with? Would she want to give up her life here? Give up being around her mother and brother?

"You are being awfully quiet Call." Leah said from where she lay on his chest in their spot in the woods. She was tracing patterns on his bare chest after having spent the afternoon having sex and scaring away any woodland creatures within a mile or maybe even two if they had good hearing. "Whenever you are being quiet it means you're thinking about something. Do you want to tell me what is your mind or would you rather bask in the quiet sounds of nature? Well the nature we did not frighten away."

Embry smiled at her and stroked her hair away from her face letting his thumb linger on her cheek. "I was just thinking about the future is all nothing really big or anything."

"Oh you were thinking about the future?" She asked with a curious grin as she propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at him face to face. "What about the future was you thinking about per say?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked silently gathering up the courage to tell her what he wanted. When she nodded he let out a deep breath before getting straight to the point. "I was thinking about us and our future. Now I know you say we are not an 'us' and I am cool with that for now, but you never know one day we could become an us. I have also been accepted to a college in Virginia and I want to go. I want you to come with me Leah."

The she-wolf pulled away from him slightly. She never thought he would have something like this on his mind. She was kind of regretting having asked in the first place. "Embry it is really sweet of you to want me to go with you, but you don't know what you are saying. You do not know what you want."

"I do know what I want." The Makah born wolf argued as she sat up not caring about his nudity since they were the only people around as far as he knew. "I want to be with you. If you don't want to be my girlfriend I understand that because you have been through a lot. I still want to be with you any way that you will let me have you. I want you to come with and we can go to school together. I think about you all the time Leah. I think about dating you, exploring the world with you, and even marrying you one of these days. Sure I know it is coming fast and I don't expect you to agree right away or anything I just wish you would think about it and consider me as a real option because I love you. I love you so much and I doubt that is ever going to change not that I would want it to."

"You are only saying this because I am the first girl you have ever been with." She said with a wishful look on her face before quickly masking her emotions. "As soon as you go to college you will meet another girl and you'll forget all about me."

"I don't want to forget about you!" Embry snapped raising his voice in a rare moment where he lost his temper. "I want to be with you Leah. I love you! If you do not love me that I can understand, but I will not let you push me away because you are scared. Hell, I am scared to Leah and yet I am willing to face my fear in order to be with you. You make me happy, you make me laugh, you understand me in a way nobody else does, and you complete me. It is not an imprint it is so much deeper than that. All I want is a chance. Look me in the face and tell me you don't love me as well."

Leah locked her brown eyes with his and she opened her mouth to say the words yet they would not come out. She tried again several times and the same thing happened. When Leah realized that she would not be able to say the words she looked away. She had wanted to say them and yet knew if she did they wouldn't be true and she did not want to add liar to the list of things she already was.

Embry shook his head sadly. "I am leaving in a week Leah. I was accepted to a good college and I want to go. I want you to come with me. You need time to figure it out and I get that too. I will give you the time that you need. I am staying the last week with my mother and I hope that before I leave Friday you will have made a decision. You know where you will be able to find me. I really do hope you decided to come with me Leah, but if you don't I hope that you find whatever it is you are searching for here. Even if you choose not to come I think I will always love you."

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to write one more chapter since I was watching a movie and relaxing so you are lucky and you get two chapters today. There are two chapters left I think and I hope that you liked this one. Let me know what you all thought about this since you all know that I love hearing what you all think about my stories.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	37. Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah sat staring out of the big picture window in the Cullen house. Embry would leaving this evening and she hadn't seen him since a week ago when he gave her a choice. Truth is told she had picked up the phone to call him at least a hundred times and every single time she heard him pick up she would slam the phone back down again. She wasn't used to feeling this way. Leah had _always _known what she wanted and usually she would go for it, but with everything which had happened in the last year she had lost some of her confidence and almost all of her trust. Going with Embry and telling him that he had her heard required a whole lot of trust she wasn't sure she had inside of her.

"If you didn't trust him you never would have opened up to him the way you have." Edward Cullen stated as he came to stand next to her in front of the window. The mind reading vampire had tried to ignore her thoughts and yet he couldn't since they were practically screaming out at him. "I know it is not my place and yet I feel the need to say something to you Leah. We are not friends and I doubt that we ever will be. Still we are not enemies in the same way we had been before you came to stay here. I have seen you with Embry and even I know that you are in love with him. You put a guard up to try and fool the world something I can understand because I do the same. You fear change because any change in your life as of late has been negative."

"If you are trying to cheer me up you are doing a piss poor job." She snapped still staring out the window with her arms crossed over her chest. "Aren't you supposed to be telling me that love heals all wounds or some crap like that?"

The bronze haired vampire chuckled as he let out a deep sigh. "I would be lying to you if I said that and we both know you deserve the truth. Love doesn't fix everything if anything it complicates things, but it does so in the best possible of ways. I was alone for over a hundred years and then I found Bella and I knew I had found my future. That does not mean I gave in to my feelings right away. Here I am nearly indestructible, but I was terrified. I did not know how to deal with this new feeling and so I ran from it, but I was miserable. When I finally took the chance and got in to a relationship with her I realized that while it would be complicated it would be worth it."

"You left when she got hurt." The she-wolf pointed out still not looking at him. "You did it because you thought it was what was best for her. You knew it would hurt her deeply and you still did it. You wanted her to have the best possible life even if it didn't include you."

"Is that what you are doing with Embry?" He asked looking over at her with a half-smile. "It is isn't it? You think that you are protecting him, but I do not know what you think you are protecting him from."

Leah finally tilted her head to meet his eyes and he saw sadness written all across her face. "I am protecting him from me. I know it sounds stupid and yet I am probably the most dangerous thing for him. I hurt everyone I have ever cared about. I'm like poison and I don't want to poison Embry. I want him to be happy even if I have to make him hate me first in order for that to happen."

The mind reader nodded as he took in this information. He had gathered as much from her thoughts. "Well you should know that he is never going to hate you. Whatever you do to him or don't do he will always love you. His faith in you is almost unbelievable. While everyone around you had doubts about you being able to overcome your cutting Embry knew without a doubt you could do it. Never once did he waver in that belief. Leah you may not trust yourself, but I _know _you trust Embry and don't you think you owe it to him to give the two of you a chance when he is so sure about the two of you being able to make it? Prove him right again and trust that he knows what he is getting in to."

She thought about what he said and while it made since she was still unsure. "Even if I wanted to he probably changed his mind since I haven't talked to him all week and I would never make it in time even if I ran at my top speed. It's too late leech and maybe that is for the best."

"It's never too late for love Leah." Edward stated as he headed towards the door with her following him in confusion. "Alice is already packing your things and I am going to give you a ride. I have permission to be on the Makah reservation. We can make it if we leave now. So are you in or are you out?"

Leah rolled her eyes with a smile. "I am in, but your stupid silver Volvo isn't going to get us there in time."

"Who said anything about taking my car?" The vampire replied before grabbing her round the waist and slinging her on to his back. "If you make a joke about me being a horse I swear I will run so quickly you throw up. You once wanted to know how fast I could go and now I am going to show you. We are going to make it Leah you just have to have a little bit of faith."

TBC…

**AN: I couldn't sleep and so I wrote this chapter. There is one more after this and then it is the end. I may or may not do a sequel one of these days I have not decided. You all need to vote and let me know which story you would like me to work on next after this. Let me what you all thought of this chapter I do hope that you liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	38. Your all that matters

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing from Twilight!**

Edward had not lied when he said he was fast. Leah could barely see the world around her as they whizzed past at speeds which defied gravity. She held on for dear life wishing they were there and finally she got wish as she was set down in front of Embry's mother's house. "I think I am going to be sick."

Edward put his hand on her back and pushed her towards the door. "You don't have time to be sick right now. That will have to wait until after you find Embry and confess your love to him. Now go on I will be waiting here in case he has already left and we have to go after him."

"Right were here for a reason other than to make my stomach enter the Olympics." She muttered making her way to the door and knocking. "Embry are you here? Please still be here Embry. If you are in there open the door I need to talk to you. I know I should have figured it all out before, but I guess I just got scared-"

The door suddenly opened revealing Embry's mother who smiled at Leah softly. "I was wondering when you would get here. I must admit that you are a little bit later than I first suspected you would be, but you came and that is all which matters. My son isn't here thought Leah."

The she-wolf felt her expression crumble as her heart thumped wildly in her chest. "I'm too late he left already."

"Oh no dear I am sorry if I gave you that impression." The older woman said almost as soon as she saw the look on the younger woman's face. "He is just down at the beach. I think he wanted to see it one more time before he left. You can stay here and wait for him or if you would rather you can go down there yourself. Tell your friend to come on in. I have baked some cookies and he can help me decorate them since I do not have to worry about him eating them all."

"I'll tell him that and I am going to find Embry. Thank you for everything Ms. Call." She stated before sprinting towards the beach and sending the mental invitation to Edward.

Leah ran as fast as she possibly could. She felt as if her feet couldn't carry her fast enough to her destination. Soon the rocks under her feet gave way to soft sand that swirled up in the wind creating designs she would usually stop to watch, but could not this time since she was on a mission. She paused for the briefest of moments when she saw a silhouette by the water. She knew it was him. She could spot Embry from a mile away even if she only saw his shadowed form. She started to run again wishing for a second she had the mind reader's speed. She may be the fastest shifter and yet right now she felt as if she were moving at a turtles pace.

"Embry!" Leah called as she neared him and watched as he turned around at the sound of his name and her voice. The sun shined down on his form making it seem as if he was glowing and when he smiled the glow only seemed to brighten. Finally she made it to where he was standing and she stopped in front of him not bother to try and catch her breath as she burst in to a speech that came from her heart. "I thought I wasn't going to make it. I thought that would be my punishment for taking so long to decide when the truth is I have known since you admitted you loved me that I felt the same. I was scared and I-"

He cut her off and set his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to say anything Leah. You are here and that is all that matters."

"No I have to say this." She told him with a shake of her head as her eyes softened. "I was scared of starting something with you because I care about you more than I have ever cared about anyone even Sam and if I lost you I am not sure I could handle it. I can say that I was doing it to protect you, but I was doing it for me. I did not want to take a chance of getting her, but a wise leech told me that if I don't take a chance I will never find happiness and I do not have to trust me I just have to trust you and I trust you Embry. I trust more than I have ever trusted anybody and I love you to. I love you Embry call and if the offer is still open I would be love to go to Virginia with you and attend college. Plus if you play your cards right that marriage fantasy you have might not be impossible to make come true. Of course I probably cannot give you kids, but we could always adopt since there are lots of children who need homes. If you don't want adopt we can always have pets or maybe a farm and-"

This time it was Embry who cut her off with a kiss. He pressed his lips firmly against hers while at the same time wrapping his arms around her waist. He used his tongue to part her lips as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up so she could wrap her long tanned legs around his waist. Finally when he had no other choice he unless he wanted to die from lack of air he pulled his lips away from hers. "Like I told you before Leah as long as I have you that is enough. All of the other stuff is just a bonus. You are all that matters and I knew you would come here Leah. I had faith plus my heart was waiting for you. I wouldn't have fully left if you didn't go with me."

Leah laughed and kissed him again. "You are so corny, but I still love you Call and I think I always will."

THE END!

**AN: So we have come to the end of Broken and I have to say that I like how it came out. There may be a sequel one day though I have not decided yet. It is up to you all to tell me what story I should focus on next. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
